UnProfessionalism: Milestones
by kr3ativ23
Summary: The fourth and final installment in the UnProfessionalism Series. Nick and Finn have had a hard time getting along but can they work it out for the sake of their little guy. Recurring problems from their past can hinder the parenting skills and drive them further apart. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH
1. Missed Moments

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

The fourth and final installment in the UnProfessionalism. Nick and Finn have had a hard time getting along but can they work it out for the sake of their little guy. Recurring problems from their past can hinder the parenting skills.

Ch1: Missed Moments

* * *

"Mommy, am I scary?" Austin said growling trying to be the scariest vampire Finn had ever seen.

"Oh my goodness! What did you do to my little Auggie?" Finn said pretending to be terrified.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I'm right here." Austin said taking his fangs out.

"Oh phew." Finn said relieved.

"Is daddy here?" Austin asked excited.

"Not yet…" Finn said fixing Austin's makeup.

The original custody agreement between the two was that Nick would have Austin, or Auggie as Austin would say, from Sunday to Tuesday and Finn would have him the rest. But Finn often had Austin on Nick's days because of the job. Nick was now the assistant supervisor once again and needed more at the lab. Finn worked every now and again for law enforcement consult agency.

Austin was now four and looked just like Nick. They had the same build, same dark brown eyes, same smile, and same laugh. Austin had Finn's nose, ears, and definitely her attitude.

Even though Nick hadn't spent as much time with Austin as he wanted, he certainly made every second count. They watched cartoons together, they went fishing together, they would throw the football or baseball, they would play with Maverick, they would watch football, go to museums, just anything that sounded fun or that Austin would find fun.

"Mommy! Daddy is here!" Austin yelled hearing someone knock on the door. Austin took off running luckily it actually was Nick. Finn opened the door and Austin squeezed him in a hug. "Daddy!"

"There's my little man." Nick said hugging Austin. "How are you, Finn?" Nick always asked.

"I'm good." Finn said. She always a little frustrated with Nick because she always wanted him to spend more time with Austin. Austin was always taking a backseat to the lab and almost everything in Nick's life. It wouldn't surprise her if Nick got called away tonight. But it really upset her to see how disappointed Austin would be when Nick would call and say he couldn't come or if a case would make him late, but when Austin saw Nick, Finn loved to watch his little eyes and world light up. But at times she was jealous.

"You ready to get some candy?" Nick asked excited. Austin smiled and nodded.

As they went to the first house Austin got all nervous and hid behind Nick's legs as Finn knocked. The elderly woman opened the door a little surprised to see to adults at her door rather than a child.

"Come on, Austin." Nick said trying to move so that Austin would face the lady but Austin kept moving with Nick.

"He's a little shy." Finn said watching Nick and Austin sway back and forth unsure which way. Nick knelt down and whispered into Austin's ear.

"Ummm, trick or treat." Austin finally said nervous. When the woman put candy in his bag Austin smiled and his face lit up. "She gave me candy!" Austin said excited. Nick and Finn laughed.

"You ready to go to the next house?" Finn asked.

"Yeah!" Austin said super excited almost shocked. They started to walk to the next house and Nick's phone rang. Austin's face fell he knew his dad had to leave.

"Stokes." Nick said turning away from Finn and Austin. Finn continued walking Austin to the next house, but she knew Austin's little mind was already wrapped up in what Nick was doing. It didn't surprise either of them when Nick told them he had to go.

Unfortunately, this had been a recurring theme with holidays since Austin has been born. The first year Nick was really good about being able to send the holidays with Austin but it had really fallen apart since then. Nick had missed a lot.

Finn had invited Nick to come over for thanksgiving and to watch football with Austin. Finn's family was going to come up and send thanksgiving with them. Finn was worried about how Nick and her sister Rachel would act because they didn't like each other at all. But Finn didn't have to worry about it because Nick missed it.

Finn feared the same thing would happen for Christmas because it had in the pass. There had been a gruesome murder of an entire family. It had been all over the news and she had seen Nick on the TV working the scene. She was unsure if he would be able to come today. But to Finn and Austin's surprise Nick did come. He even had presents for Austin, but Nick looked a mess and looked as if he would breakdown at any moment. Nick reassured her everything was fine and that he just wanted to spend Christmas with Austin.

Austin loved fireworks and he loved the Fourth of July because he got to see the best fireworks. Nick always missed this unfortunately because he was the one that got then the seats to see then. Finn and Austin would go to the roof of the Rampart and watch the fireworks over the Nevada desert.

"Where's Daddy?" Austin asked Finn disappointed that Nick was missing them.

"He's working, sweetheart." Finn said feeling part of her heartbreak. She absolutely hated seeing Austin sad like this, that's why she grew frustrated with Nick.

"He's always working…" Austin pouted swinging his feet.

"I'm sorry, Auggie." Finn said hearing Austin sniffled. She wanted to call Nick right up and yell at him for upsetting Austin but she knew the job that's why she never yelled at him.

When they got home Austin turns the TV on to see the news on. Finn was never really concerned about Austin watching too much TV because he didn't. Austin would get bored of anything and everything in the matter of minutes; he was a little ball of energy.

"Austin, get ready for bed please." Finn said just as Austin went to leave the TV they saw Nick and Greg on the TV talking with Brass as an amber alert came across the TV.

"Mommy, look its daddy." Austin said excited pointing to Nick on the television. Nick looked angry the men talked, there was no audio. The TV cut to a commercial.

"I saw him. Go get ready." Finn said Austin ran to his room. Finn shook her head; after kids learn how to run they never stop. Austin ran everywhere he went, didn't matter where he wasn't or what time it was he just ran.

Finn felt her phone vibrate and saw that she had a text message from her friend Declan Grey. They worked at the same consultant agency for law enforcement. His specialty was ballistics.

_How were the fireworks?_ She smiled to herself at least one of the men in her life remembered. Even though her and Declan weren't a couple they were friends and she knew about her son, never met him, it was nice to have someone to talk to again, she thought. As Finn was texting him back Nick called her phone.

"Hello." Finn said, to hear Nick talking to someone else.

"Finn?" Nick said walking away from all of the noise.

"Hi Nick." Her voice not hiding her annoyance very well.

"How were the fireworks?"

"They were nice. It's a shame that you missed them."

"How upset is he?" Nick asked sounding fearful of her answer.

"He was really upset before." Finn said remembering seeing Austin pout.

"Can I talk to him?" Nick asked.

"Austin, your dad is on the phone!" Finn shouted to hear Austin's little running feet coming.

"Daddy!" Austin shouted onto the phone. Austin began telling him the day's entire events from his breakfast to describing every firework he saw.

Nick promised Finn that once Austin started school things would get better. Finn had little faith in his words because he had said the same thing about when he got promoted and things didn't. Finn wanted to believe Nick, she did for Austin's sake but couldn't for Austin's sake.

* * *

This chapter mainly was to show how they were doing and to bring you up to speed to what they had or hadn't been doing. Can you understand Finn's annoyance with Nick? Nick is trying the best he can but is that enough for Austin? Please Review!


	2. Live and Learn

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch2: Live and Learn

* * *

Finn and Nick go to meet Austin's kindergarten teacher and principal. Unfortunately they have had to reschedule this meeting, Finn insisted on Nick meeting them too but his crazy schedule almost didn't allow it. Nick looked completely exhausted when Finn greeted him at the school.

"Are you going to make it?" Finn jokingly asked. Nick just smiled fighting the urge to yawn.

"I sure hope so." Nick said yawning.

"You look like you haven't slept in days?" Finn asked, it seemed like the lab had just gotten so much busier since she left.

"Because I haven't. We are short staffed and so is days… everyone is tired." Nick said opening the door for Finn. Then they were greeted by the secretary.

"You must be Miss Finlay, and I assume you are Austin's father?" the secretary greeted shaking their hands.

"Yes, I'm Nick Stokes." Nick said the secretary nodded.

"Mr. O'Neal is waiting for you." She said motioning them to follow her into the building. For an elementary school it was fairly huge, Nick was almost surprised about the size. Nick went to a small school, but Finn went to a school similar to this.

"You coming?" Finn asked looking at Nick as he looked at the pictures of the student activities and teachers.

"Yeah… yeah. Right behind you." Nick said quickening his pace. They entered the principal's office and a short stocky man raise from behind the desk and shake both of their hands.

"Please sit." The man said, Finn took a seat but Nick insisted on standing. He began looking around at the certificates on the wall. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Let me just start off by saying that Cote Elementary is a great place for your little guy to start his education. We offer a safe and very practical way of learning…" the principal said continuing but Finn couldn't help but notice that Nick was standing behind her. She finally realized that he was sizing the man up like a suspect. Finn was mortified but luckily the principal didn't recognize what Nick was doing. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"How many are in Austin's class?" Nick asked walking around the room.

"19 students, with a teacher and teacher aide." The principal said as if he was prepared for Nick's questions.

"How long is his school day?" Nick asked quickly again.

"He would start around eight and the school day ends around two thirty but for a specific schedule you would have to ask his teacher." Mr. O'Neal said in anticipation of Nick's next question. "I can bring you there now." The man said once again standing from behind his desk. The man began to lead them along the hallway. Finn heard Nick's phone and watched him check it and ignore the call, he soon grew slightly agitated but smiled at Finn.

Nick and Finn went inside Austin's soon to be classroom. The whole moment seemed surreal it felt like yesterday he had first met Finn, or that his son was born but now they were checking schools. Soon they would be picking out colleges and driving, his little guy was growing up.

"Hello, I'm Miss Torres. You must be Austin Stokes' parents." They introduced each other again. The teacher began explaining their schedule and what was expected on the student's part and the parents. Nick was looking at the painting around the room along with the welcome back decorations. Nick felt his phone ring two more times but ignored the calls. He looked over at Finn and saw her annoyed he assumed it was due to his restlessness. Nick feeling joined the seat next to Finn and gave her a fake smile.

The teacher felt the tension between the two and tried not to let it affect her speech because after all she was a teacher in Las Vegas. However she wasn't prepared for Nick abruptly leave or the heated glare Finn gave him once he did leave.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Miss Torres asked Finn.

"Yeah, his father is always on call." Finn said annoyed.

"Do you want to wait for him?"

"No, he's probably going to just leave anyway. We can continue." Finn said smiling at the teacher. The teacher awkwardly smiled back. The teacher began showing Finn around the room. Several minutes passed before Nick reappeared his face red and his phone still in hand.

"These are the cubbies the students use…" Miss Torres said but paused seeing Nick return.

"I got to go. We have a town caper," Nick said disappointed.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" Finn asked, tomorrow was Austin's first day of school.

"Yes." Nick said trying not to argue with Finn. Nick left like usual Finn thought. She shook her head as Nick left as if this was nothing to him. Finn got angry again, she knew the hassles of the job but there had to be a point.

* * *

The next morning Finn woke Austin up and helped a tired Austin get ready for school. He insisted on wearing his LVPD shirt that Nick had gotten him a few weeks ago, with his Spiderman sneakers. Austin combed his hair and brushed teeth. Finn and Austin walked onto her porch just as Nick pulled in and watched him toss his cell phone inside his truck. That small action alone gave Finn hope.

"Daddy!" Austin shouted excited. "Today is my first day of school!"

"I know, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Nick said hugging Austin. Finn couldn't help but notice that Nick was in the same clothes that he was in last night. The bus came and Austin's face lit up with nervous and excitement.

"The bus is here, Mommy!" Austin said looking at Finn.

"Love you, buddy." Nick said ruffling Austin's hair. Finn adjusted Austin's sweater and backpack.

"Have a good first day. I love you." Finn said getting a little emotional.

"I love you too, Mommy. I'm going to be late." Austin whined Finn knocked kissing Austin on his forehead. Austin waved to them and ran to the bus.

Nick and Finn watched as there boy left on the bus. It was emotional for both of them. It was like yesterday Nick was passing out in the delivery room sand now there boy was off at school.

"You checked out the bus driver?" Finn asked nervous.

"Everyone is clean. Drivers, teachers, aides, and janitors. I checked everyone." Nick said waving as the bus took the corner. "Can I use your bathroom?" Nick asked Finn smiled. Her and Nick walked into her house, Nick went straight to her bathroom.

"Thank you." Nick said when he reappeared.

"How'd the case go?" Finn said sipping her coffee.

"Believe it or not. It was a smoking gun tower caper case. And my phone is dead so that should buy me a couple hours of sleep." Nick said yawning.

"The good old' days?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Nick chuckled, hearing Finn's AC make a crumbling noise. "That doesn't sound good." Nick said moving towards the AC, as someone knocked on her down. Finn greeted her friend Dale at the door.

"Just hold on one minute." Finn whispered to her friend who looked confused but knocked. Nick noticed the man's entrance and quickly put Finn's AC back together finding one of Austin's dinosaurs the culprit to the noise.

"This pterodactyl was the trouble maker it should run smoothly." Nick said handing Finn the dinosaur. "Hello, I'm Nick, Austin's dad." Nick introduced, making Finn feel awkward.

"Ummm… I'm Declan, Julie's friend." Nick raised his eyebrows when he said Julie instead of the usual _Finn. _

"I'll pick Austin up on Sunday." Nick said awkwardly leaving.

* * *

This story will be moving somewhat quickly in someparts but slowly with others. What do you think of Declan? How do you think Nick reacted to that situation. Please Review!


	3. Big Boy Questions

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch3: Big Boy Questions

* * *

Nick watches his clock waiting for his shift to finally end so he could pick up Austin. Nick's latest case involved children so all he wanted to do was go and hug Austin. However Nick had to wait for the social worker to see and speak with the children involved. Apparently it was a busy day for social workers too. Nick had just missed the social worker as he ducked away to let Finn know that he was coming but that he would be late. Nick had the case file to give the social worker so here he waits… again.

Nick began to pick at the loose flap of leather on his boots. Soon he would have to buy new boots. Nick felt he like he walked holes in all of his boots, but when you are on your feet a minimum of ten hours a day it is to be expected. Nick leaned back resting his back and his head on the cold cement wall. Nick looked at the ceiling, closed his eyes and relaxed a little.

"Are you Stokes?" the social worker asked but Nick was in the middle of a daydream and didn't hear her. "Umm… are you alright?" she asked touching his shoulder. Nick opened his eyes and saw the worried social worker looking at him.

"Um… yeah, sorry." Nick said slowly standing.

"Do you have the case file?" the social worker said sitting down, Nick joined her. "I'm sorry… I'm Allie Marlow." She said sticking out her hand, Nick shook it.

"Call me Nick, Ms. Marlow." Nick said smiling.

"Call me Allie." She said yawning. "I'm sorry." She said embarrassed, Nick just smiled.

"We were called to the scene that the kids were playing kickball and the neighbor, Jefferson, came out drunk and threw his beer bottle at one of kids and started to chase some others. Parents called us." Nick said giving her the case recap.

"How is the kid he threw the bottle at?" Allie asked reading the case file and witness statements.

"Martin Browne, fifth grader, has a minor concussion. He's still at the hospital but he will be fine." Nick said shrugging.

"What's going to happen to Jefferson?" Allie asked a little upset.

"He has been charged with assault, child abuse, and endangering the welfare of a child…"

"Good."

"Not quite…" Nick said leaning forward, Allie looked confused. "Pending on the judge and the fact that it is Jefferson's first arrest. The DA might plead him down."

"How can that happen? These kids are scared of this man."

"I know and I am not happy about this either but it's over my head." Nick said disappointed.

"Where's my son? Mr. Stokes, where's my boy?!" Nick heard a distraught father yell as the man pushed past a young deputy. Nick immediately stood and stopped the man from getting any further. "Where's my boy?"

"He's here, he's safe." Nick said the man instantly got calmer.

"Phew… oh my god." The father said relieved. "Is he in trouble?"

"No." Nick said.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes," Nick said putting his hand on the man's back directing him to the investigation. "Deputy Springer, can you bring him to the interrogation room?" the deputy nodded and the father shook Nick's hand.

"Thank you, I just worry a lot. I'm a single dad; my little guy is the only thing I have left."

"I feel your worry; I'm a single father too. This officer is going to bring you to your boy." Nick said sending him away. Nick sat next to Allie again, Nick smoothed his hair. "Sorry, about that."

"You have kids?" Allie asked in a happier tone.

"Just a boy." Nick said showing Allie the background on his phone. "This is gone we went finishing." The picture was of Austin smiling big holding a fish that looked huge in his little hands.

"What's his name?" Allie said taking Nick's phone looking at the picture.

"Austin."

"He's adorable." Allie said handing Nick's phone back smiling. "This is my little guy first day of kindergarten."

"What's his name?" Nick asked it was nice to talk about his son and hear stories of children and know that they wouldn't turn dark.

"Tristan."

"Very nice. How do you work nights with a little guy at home?" Nick asked.

"I don't…" she chuckles tiredly, Nick looked confused at her. "I switched shift with a coworker because Tristan didn't feel well last night, and now the night's person never came in." Allie said tired.

"I feel your pain." Nick chuckled. "Being a single father is hard but Austin makes it worth it." Nick said looking at the picture on his phone. He could talk about Austin all day.

"I know, I'm the same way with Tristan. And now that he's off in school… they grow up quick." Allie said putting her phone away.

"Well, I think we've covered everything we could. The rest of the evidence is still being processed, if anything comes back strange I will give you a call." Nick said smiling.

"Alright. I'll see you later, I guess." Allie said smiling slowly and awkwardly walking away.

Nick watched the social worker leave. He was completely smitten by the social worker, he had never hit it off so well with someone before but maybe he was just feeling this way because he hadn't been in a relationship in so long. Nick didn't want to bring anyone around Austin just for them to leave, and with Nick's jobs he was just about unavailable. However Allie didn't look like the usual social workers but rather she was gorgeous. She had wavy dark brown hair, a gorgeous smile, and she was dedicated to who work.

"Are you leaving?" Db asked Nick but Nick once again was lost in thought as he continued to watch the social worker leave. "Hey, I thought you were leaving? It's not polite to stare." DB whispered and Nick realized he was staring and turned around to see DB.

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick said smiling giving DB the file.

* * *

Later Nick picks up Austin and they fall into their own routine. Austin has his own room, his own toys, his own clothes, everything he needed Nick had it. Nick didn't want it to be like that this was his dad's house because it was Austin's house.

"Daddy, do you want to throw the football?" Austin asked eagerly.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Nick said finishing his coffee. Maverick followed them out. Nick loved this time that he actually got with Austin. Nick couldn't help but smile when he saw Austin smile as he talked to Maverick before throwing the ball back.

"Daddy, do you love mommy?" Austin asked, Nick instantly forgot the football spiraling towards his chest, as his mind tried to wraparound what Austin had just asked. He felt the ball hit his chest and Austin ran over to get it before Maverick did. "Dad, you didn't catch." Austin chuckled.

"Huh? Austin what did you ask me?" Nick said sitting on his porch Austin ran over and sat next to him.

"Do you love mommy?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know 'cause everyone else in my class there mom and dad live together, but you and mommy don't. I am the only one with two houses." Austin said Nick wasn't sure if he was upset.

"I love your mom like a friend, and just because we don't live together don't mean we love you any less. You know we love you right, Austin?"

"Yes, daddy." Austin smiling.

"Good, I love you kiddo." Nick said ruffling Austin's hair, kissing Austin on the top of his head.

* * *

Please Review! I felt like Nick deserved his own chapter to show his job and how he spends his time with Austin. Next chapter will be similar but have Finn and a little more drama. How would you feel if your kid asked you what Austin asked Nick?


	4. Family Drama

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch4: Family Drama

* * *

Nick and Sara get caught up in a high profile child homicide case. Nick had completely missed his entire visitation with Austin, and Austin's kindergarten graduation was in a few hours and Nick was at the courthouse waiting to hear bail for this scumbag.

The reason that Nick had decided to stay instead of going home was that it was Jefferson. The man that Nick had dealt with a few months back, and Nick felt guilty that there wasn't more he could do before so he wanted to make sure that Jefferson wasn't going to leave and hurt someone else's kid. Jefferson had mental health issues and his crazies were only increased by alcohol.

Jefferson beat little Martin Browne to death. Nick and Sarah worked hours processing the scene and days chasing him down which led them up to this moment.

Emotions in the courtroom were high, and that was too be expected. However no one knew what would happen when Jefferson came into the courtroom. Browne's father reacted how any father would, he was distraught and tried to punch Brass. The parents of Browne sat next to Nick and Sara. Everyone's adrenaline was pumping in anticipation.

Jefferson had finally entered the courtroom. Nick saw the father seething in anger. His wife did little to console him, unsure how she would even do so. She too was angry and to finally see the man that had killed her son almost instantly made her cry.

"Clark County vs. Daniel Jefferson…" the clerk read but was interrupted by the father screaming.

"You son of a bitch!" the father screamed charging for Jefferson.

"Mr. Browne!" Nick yelled trying to stop the father. Nick tackled the father down but hit his face on decorative banister on the court seat. Nick let go of Mr. Browne and his hands went to his eye. Nick felt a terrible burning and stingy pain. "Ah, damn!" Nick groaned. Sara and a bailiff help Nick to his feet as Nick led Nick out of the crazed courtroom.

"Nick, let me see. Go get some ice." Sara said trying to see Nick's eye seeing that that half o this face was swollen.

"I can't open it." Nick growled in pain. Bailiff handed Sara an ice pack and she gave it to Nick. "Here, look." Nick grimaced as he held his eyelids open.

"You've got a popped blood vessel." Sara said, Nick felt the worst headache coming. Sara searched her wallet for some Tylenol to go. Once the initial shock of the blow subsided, the pain didn't completely go away but a good majority did. "Do you want to go to the doctor?" Sara asked, pulling the ice away to see Nick's eye already bruised and swollen.

"What time is it?" Nick asked groaning in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile… Finn was taking as many pictures as she could as her and Austin got ready. Rachel, Finn's sister, was here to see Austin's graduation and to help her. Austin was wearing a suit but kept loosening his zipper tie claiming it was choking him. Finn had a déjà vu moment, remembering how Nick would always say the same thing when he wore a tie no matter how loose it was he always thought it was choking him.

"Julie, let me get a picture of you and Austin together." Rachel said taking the camera. Finn had anxiety about Nick and Rachel being in the same place because it usually didn't go well. Rachel somewhat promised to be on her best behavior, and Finn hadn't really spoken to Nick since he called saying he wouldn't be able to pick up Austin. Finn had to watch the news to usually figure out what Nick was doing.

"Mommy, I have to go pee!" Austin whined as he ran to the bathroom.

"Julie, where's Nick? I thought we were going to ride over together." Rachel said, the initial plan was that Nick would pick them up and they would take some photos and go over together but that had changed because of the case.

"Working, he's going to meet us there." Finn said really hoping that that was going to happen.

"Don't you think he should be here with us, now? Taking pictures with Austin, and you."

"Well, yes, but I can't change it. He's going to meet us there."

"Julie, he can't keep putting you guys on the back burner."

"Rachel, you said you weren't going to do this." Finn said sternly.

"I'm sorry but I hate seeing you and Austin like this." Rachel argued back.

"Rachel, please…" Finn begged, Rachel gritted her teeth and shook her head.

* * *

Finn could feel her sister's _I-told-you-so _daggers in the side of her face. Nick wasn't here yet, and he had missed the speech by Austin's teacher and the principal. Finn couldn't help but check her phone wondering if something had happened. Nick has missed a lot in Austin's life but never without a heads up.

"He's not coming." Rachel whispered.

"He's coming…" Finn defended just as the auditorium doors opened and Nick staggered in. Due to Nick's limited vision he stumbled and bumped into everything.

"Sorry, excuse me." Nick said bumping into people's seat.

"He's here… and drunk?" Rachel said chuckling; Finn was mortified as everyone was staring at Nick. Finn sprang from seat and grabbed Nick bringing him to the seat next her apologizing to the other parents. Once Nick sat down his eyes adjust to the lack and light and he could see what was going on. Nick's appearance was disheveled and he didn't look right but because of the lack of light Finn couldn't see his eye.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked angry, she thought Nick was drunk and if that was the reason he was late she was going to blow a gasket.

"Court." Nick replied meeting Finn's hostile tone. The audience erupted in applause so the pair awkwardly joined in.

"What happened to…?" Finn asked touching Nick's face seeing the bruise on the opposite side, but Nick pulled away.

"You're late." Rachel chimed in, just further aggravating the situation.

"Don't worry about me." Nick said turning to see Rachel. Luckily Finn was in between the pair.

"I will when you upset my sister and nephew!" Rachel said in a harsh whisper.

"You mean my son!" Nick replied in a whisper as Finn tried to stop them but feeling useful.

"Why don't you act like his father?!" Rachel said back and the people behind them shushed them which only further irritated Nick. Nick clinched his jaw shut and turned forward.

"Nick…" Finn said seeing Nick roll his eyes in anger. Nick stood up and moved to a different seat. Finn buried her head in her hands.

After the ceremony, everyone went back to Finn's for a little party to celebrate Austin's kindergarten graduation. Nick sat at a table away from everyone else watching Austin play with his friends while icing his eye. Nick didn't know anyone and he wanted to stay clear of Rachel. Austin ran and sat next to Nick.

"Thanks for coming today, daddy." Austin said smiling as he tried to catch his breath from the vigorous game of tag.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Nick said smiling.

"What happen to your eyeball?" Austin said opening his eyes really wide.

"I fell." Nick said.

"Is that why you won't sit with mommy and aunt Rachel and mommy's friends?"

"No, nope, I would just rather sit here and watch you." Nick said smiling.

"Aunt Rachel says she doesn't like you, I heard her when she was talking to mommy." Austin said, Nick chuckled. Austin took Nick's phone just as he got a text message. "Who's All… Al-lay… All-lie?" Austin said trying to sound out the unfamiliar name.

"Allie, she is my friend." Nick said taking his phone replying to Allie's text. She was asking about Nick's eye.

"There was a girl named Allie in my class and she is weird. Is your friend weird?"

"No." Nick chuckled.

"That's good." Austin said, Finn called Austin to come eat. The hamburgers and hotdogs were done, and Nick decided to take the moment and call Allie, she wanted him to keep her updated about the case and he had completely forgotten to call her after arraignment.

"Auggie, do you want a hamburger or hotdog?" Finn asked, and Austin twisted his face.

"Burger, please." Austin said less than enthused.

"What does your dad want?" Finn asked turning back to see him on the phone.

"I don't know." Austin said sticking his finger in the ketchup.

"Don't do that." Finn said, Austin quickly hid his hand as Finn put some food on his plate.

"Auggie, who's your father on the phone with?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, probably his friend Allie… Mom, I don't like macaroni salad."

"At least try it." Finn said, as Austin pouted.

"Fine…" Austin said walking away going to sit with his friends. Nick came up and handed Finn the ice pack.

"Thanks for the ice pack." Nick said grabbing a plate.

"Who's Allie?" Rachel asked, which instantly infuriated both Nick and Finn. Nick put his plate down. "Don't look at me like that, Julie. You guys already take a backseat to his work, just wait until he finds someone and run off leaving you and Austin behind."

"Why are you always on my case? I don't have to explain anything to you!" Nick yelled. The Finlay women went straight for the jugular each and every time.

"Yell in front of the children, that's really mature." Rachel said, Nick flared his nostrils.

"You are ridiculous."

"You're a terrible father." Rachel said coldly. Nick just felt his anger engulf him. Nick turned and looked at Finn, because Nick knew that anytime he didn't do something that Finn probably called Rachel and vented. Nick shook his head and pushed past the women. "Go ahead and leave." Rachel said, Nick knelt down beside Austin.

"Hey buddy, I got to get going." Nick said, Austin looked disappointed. Nick didn't want to continue to argue with Rachel in front of Austin or any of the other kids. However, the fact that Rachel was still yelling at him didn't help any matters.

"Bye daddy." Austin said upset hugging Nick.

"I'll see you Sunday and we will do something special, ok kiddo." Nick said kissing Austin on the top of the head. Austin nodded excitedly. "Love you, Austin."

"Love you, too, daddy." Austin said returning to his food. Nick stood up and looked at Finn and left.

Nick had just wished that Finn would say something when Rachel started, either tell her to be quiet or tell Nick to go but when she remained quiet it drove Nick crazy. Nick felt like Finn was only assertive even aggressive with him when he was more than understanding but she let others walk all over her. Nick felt terrible for leaving, but the accusation that he was a terrible father or that he would just run off with another woman leaving Austin behind made Nick angry. It wouldn't be good if Nick stayed around, which did upset him. He wanted to be there for his son.

* * *

Rachel, the trouble maker comes to stir the pot. What do think of Rachel's assumption that Nick would run off? What if Finn's passiveness is caused by something else, or someone else? Could the past repeat itself? Please Review! What do you think?


	5. Safe

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch5: Safe

* * *

Second grade... Nick has had this feeling of being estranged from Austin lately. Austin didn't want to talk to Nick on the phone when he called to check on Austin and see how his day of school was. Nick doesn't know why Austin has been acting different. Nick knew eventually Austin would think that Nick and Finn were dumb and icky but he expected that to happen in his teenage years not in second grade! Nick thinks that Austin is hiding something from him, but he doesn't know what.

Nick knocked on Finn's door to pickup Austin. Nick made a face and knocked again, and Finn opened the door. Now that Nick came to think of it, Finn too had been acting strange.

"Hey Finn." Nick said Finn smiled. "Is Austin ready?" Nick asked stepping inside.

"We are having a little trouble. You might want to talk to him?" Finn said leading him to Austin's room.

"What's up?"

"He doesn't want to go." Finn said quietly. Nick looked confused and saw Austin lying in bed.

"Hey Austin, is everything alright?" Nick asked sitting at the foot of Austin's bed.

"I don't feel well." Austin said looking down at his stuffed dinosaur. Nick nodded. "I just want to lie down in bed. I'm tired."

"Okay. Do you want to stay here and rest or go to my house and rest?" Nick asked, Austin looked like he was going to cry.

"Will you be mad if I stay here?" Austin asked nervous.

"No," Nick said smiling but also confused. "How about this? You stay here and rest and if you feel better later or tomorrow you give me a call and I will come and get you, does that sound like a plan?" Nick asked, Austin nodded wiping his face. "Don't be upset, buddy. We all get sick." Nick chuckled.

"Okay, daddy." Austin said finally looking at Nick.

"I'll call you later." Nick said kissing Austin's forehead.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too." Nick said smiling. On the outside he was fine and calm but on the inside he was a little upset or jealous almost. He was also worried this was the second time in the row that Austin was sick and didn't want to go with Nick. Nick followed Finn to her kitchen.

"I tried talking to him, he says nothing is wrong. He just doesn't feel well." Finn said, she could see the disappointment on Nick's face.

"This is the second time he's done this, so I'm getting worried." Nick said making a face as he started to think.

"I will try talking to him again, and I will let you know." Finn says making herself a cup of coffee. Nick grows suspicious because she won't make eye contact with him.

"I guess I will see you later." Nick said awkwardly leaving. As soon as Nick leaves Finn puts her head down in guilt. Finn goes to Austin's room and hugs him.

"I'm sorry." She says, hugging him tight.

* * *

_A week earlier… Finn and Declan had started dating. If Nick was allowed to date other people then so was she, she thought. However like a lot of her relationships this one was doomed from the start. They had a huge argument earlier in the day, about Nick of all things, but the argument had subsided luckily. Declan had decided to come over late that night, Austin was in bed… Finn thought._

"_You don't get dressed up for me?" Declan said at the door as Finn greeted him. His tone was condescending. Finn looked annoyed at him. "I'm kidding. Are you going to invite me in?"_

"_You want something to drink?" Finn said moving to the fridge._

"_Beer would be nice." Declan said flopping on the couch, he already looked like he was a buzzed. Finn came back with some drinks. Finn sat next Declan but knocked her glass of water on his phone._

"_Oh shoot, I'm sorry." She said as Declan snatched his phone. He was a second too late his phone was ruined. Finn started to wipe up the mess._

"_You have to get me a new phone." Declan said angry._

"_It was an accident, I bet it's not even broken. Let me…" Finn said but Declan pushed her face away. Declan stood up and Finn pushed him. He stumbled due to his drunken state, he turned and looked at Finn with the most hostile eyes. It immediately remained her of Patrick, and she felt the fear paralyze her as Declan swung his hand the back of it striking Finn in the face knocking her down._

"_You stupid…" he said trailing off as he grabbed her forcing her to her feet. He stopped speaking when he saw Austin standing in his doorway, with his Spiderman pajamas on. "Oh geez.. Take care of your boy." Declan said pushing her away from him. Finn ran to Austin shielding him, as Declan left slamming the door._

* * *

Nick met up with Allie at her office. Nick and Allie had just recently started dating, Nick was very hesitant because Nick knew he wouldn't be home a lot with his job and his son. Nick didn't know how to date, luckily though Allie already knew what Nick did and she knew about Austin and she had her own boy. Nick and Allie did have a strong friendship beforehand though, they worked the Jefferson case together. Nick often sought advice from Allie for just about everything.

"I thought you had Austin today?" Allie asked sitting down.

"He didn't feel well." Nick said sipping his coffee. Allie could see the disappointment in Nick's face. "I think we are drifting apart because of my work schedule."

"But before this you haven't missed a visitation in a while?" Allie asked, Nick rubbed his chin thinking.

"I haven't missed a visitation in six or seven months. Well except for this and last week but that's because he's _sick_. Or so he says…" Nick says leaning forward trying to think. "He hasn't been out of my sight when he's over." Nick said thinking hard.

"Who does he stay with when you go to work?" Allie asks sitting next Nick on her sofa. Nick leaned back.

"My best friend's mother, I've known the woman for over fifteen years and Austin loves her. It's his grandma Lily. But I know this may sound like I'm being an ass but I think it's something with Finn. These last couple times I've gone over she's been acting weird too."

"What do you think it is?" Allie asked getting comfortable.

"With Finn? Who knows?" Nick said looking over at Allie. "Are you trying to shrink me?"

"No, Nick. I'm not a shrink, I'm a social worker." Allie defended running her fingers through her hair.

"What's the difference?" Nick chuckled tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"A couple zeros missing from my paycheck and four more years of schooling." She chuckles and Nick did as well.

"How's Tristan?" Nick asked putting his hand on her thigh.

"He's alright. He's at the museum with my younger brother. I can't believe he's in second grade… you know soon, we won't be able to help them with their math anymore. Long division still scares me." She laughed, Nick smiled he loved her laugh. "Well, I'm excited for the campaign dinner."

"Its weird saying sheriff Ecklie, I remember when he was the terrible supervisor from days and now he's going to be the sheriff." Nick said reminiscing. Nick's phone went off with case information.

"Do you have to leave?" Allie said watching Nick reply back.

"Yeah…" Nick said releasing a deep breath. Nick looked over at Allie. "I told DB I didn't have Austin so he put me back in the rotation."

"I will call you later." Allie said as Nick moved above her giving her a kiss. Allie tugged the collar of his shirt, preventing him from getting away. Nick looked confused at her. "You are a good father. Call him later and just remind him that you love him. Don't let this eat away at you please." Allie said turning the conversation to serious. Allie has seen Nick's thinking in action and when he had something on his mind he would let it eat away at him, especially when it came to Austin.

"I won't… I'll call you later." Nick said quietly kissing Allie again. No one cared more about anything then Allie and that's what Nick really liked about her. Nick always felt comfortable around her, and their personalities were similar so that was awesome. They were taking their relationship nice and slow in respect to their sons and their friendship.

* * *

Nick and Greg were playing paper football, a lost art form Nick often thought. Nick and Greg were working the same case which was the only open case that had any priority, and they had to wait for the results from Mandy. It was a quiet night, which was a rarity but always greatly appreciated.

"Hey boys, I got your results." Mandy said finally coming into Nick's office, interrupting there game.

"Mandy, you're getting slower. Should we be worried?" Greg teased.

"Me? No, but the day shift tech is. So the swing shift has to catch days up meanwhile backlogging swings cases. But you should be happy to know that I have caught them up and made sure that your results too were processed." She said sliding Nick the results. The boys put their hands up in surrender.

"My apologies." Greg teased.

"You should be grateful to have such an efficient and fast lab tech like myself." Mandy defended, but playfully teasing. Nick and Greg tilted their hands as if bowing to her. "That's much better." Mandy said gracefully taking her exit. Nick phone started ringing it was Finn's special ringtone. Nothing special or sentimental but rather something just to grab his action quickly. It was almost three in the morning, why would Finn be calling him now. Nick instantly became suspicious.

"Hello?" Nick said and heard yelling.

"Daddy!" Austin yelled.

"Austin, what's wrong?!" Nick said already heading for the door.

"Daddy! I need your help!" Austin cried. Nick felt his adrenaline go into hyper drive as he started to take off in a sprint, Greg followed picking up that something was wrong. Nick's hands shook, with anger, nervousness, and fear. "Daddy!" Austin yelled scared.

* * *

What do you think? Does Nick have to clean up another one of Finn's messes? Will he? Please Review!


	6. Broken Record

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch6: Broken Record

* * *

Nick races to Finn's house, subconsciously glad that Greg was with him, because of the fact that he has no idea what he was going to do. Nick had lost Austin on the phone call and tried and tried to call him back, which only added to his worry. When they arrived at Finn's they heard a commotion going on inside but Nick took off finding Austin's window. Austin was Nick's first concern and only concern. Nick knocked on the window, as Greg watch in just about shocked hearing horrific sounds from the outside.

"Austin, its daddy. Can you hear me buddy?" Nick asked feeling his fear also get the best of him not seeing Austin. "Austin." Nick said finally seeing Austin crawl out from underneath his bed. "Come here." Nick said relieved. Austin struggled to open it but once he opened it a little Nick and Greg pulled it the rest of the way. Nick pulled Austin out and stood him in front of him, making sure he wasn't seriously hurt. Nick saw a bruise on Austin's face. "Are you alright? Who did this?!" Nick asked angry, touching Austin face kneeling in front of him.

"Daddy, you got to help mommy!" Austin cried trying to pull away from Nick. Nick led Austin to the car. "Please, Daddy!" Austin cried as he stopped walking. Nick picked him up and brought him to the car but Austin's sobs made Nick angry, not with Austin but rather at whatever was going inside Finn's house. Hearing Austin's sobs broke Nick's heart as Austin begged Nick to help Finn. "Daddy…" Austin whined looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Nick wiped his face.

"Sit with him?" Nick asked Greg.

"Nick?" Greg said trying to talk Nick out of whatever he was about to do.

"Lock the doors." Nick instructed, he had a look in his eyes that Greg had never seen before. This look scared Greg. Greg nodded, sitting in the driver seat of Nick's jeep. Nick headed towards Finn's door, Greg called DB.

Nick knocked on the door, as he still thought of what he was going to do or if he would even be able to control himself. Nick already felt his angry and rage start to engulf him to a point where he couldn't even see straight. Nick could feel his adrenaline pumping and his breath quicken.

"Go away!" Nick hears a man yell from inside.

"What? Is everything alright?" Nick said playing dumb, knocking on the door again and jostling the handle.

"Go away!" the man yelled.

"What?! I can't hear you." Nick lied.

"GO AWAY!" Nick heard the man yell from what Nick could tell he was standing on the other side of the door.

"What?!" Nick said putting his hand back on the doorknob. Nick felt the handle turn and once he saw Finn's so-called friend… Declan, or Dale. Nick felt something inside him snap.

"I said…" Declan said but was met by Nick's fist. Declan held his nose as it spurt blood. Nick pushed the door open with such force that he thought for a brief moment that it would fly off the hinges but that was where Nick's thinking ended. Nick punched Declan again as hard as he could. Declan stumbled back and fell on his butt.

Declan blindly reached out grabbing Nick's torso. Declan tried to push Nick away but was met by a fury of fists by Nick. Nick takes out all of his frustration with each strike. Declan had put his hands not only on Finn but also his boy. His son. Nick couldn't believe that Finn had allowed this. Nick felt like he failed his son which only further angered him.

Declan wasn't just Declan, he was Finn's terrible judgment, Rachel's wrong assumptions, but he was also another Patrick, and all of Nick's demons showcase in one physical form. Nick felt Finn pulling on his shirt trying to pull him away. Declan had pushed Nick. Nick stumbled back felt something in his thigh pop and felt a pain, Nick couldn't support his weight as he hit his side on the counter of Finn's end table. Declan hit him in the face and Nick buckled under his pain in his leg. Nick saw Declan raise his fist again, and Nick used the remainder of his strength to stand and slug Declan knocking him down. Both men fell battered, beaten, and tired.

Nick felt beyond exhausted, and his hands felt they had been run over several hundred times by 18 wheelers. Nick panted as he reached for Declan, as Declan crawled away. Nick tried to grab his pant leg as Declan took off running. Nick lays back completely exhausted as he tasted blood in his mouth.

Finn tried to help Nick up but Nick shrugged her off. Finn tries again but Nick pulls away again trying to scoot away but grimacing in pain from his leg. Finn tries to take his hand but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me." Nick says disgusted. "I'm calling the police." Nick says taking out his phone but Finn knocks it out of his hand.

"No! No! You can't!" Finn begged.

"Have you lost your mind?! Austin is scared to death! Not to mention the big black eye he has!" Nick says beyond angry. "How could you put _**our **_son in danger like this?!"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Finn argued.

"You knew this was going on and you could have told me! This whole time I was thinking that Austin was angry with me and he wants to protect you. Our seven year old son wants to protect his mother from another abusive man!" Nick says struggling to pull himself to his feet, hiding the pain he was in.

"Make this about yourself, you always do!" Finn said pushing him.

"No! I'm making this about our son because someone has to! I'm going to file for sole custody of him… I can't believe you." Nick said limping away, Finn pulls him so that he is facing her. They stood in the doorway still angry.

"You will never win because you work all the time."

"I may work a lot but I keep him safe!" Nick yelled and a sad awkward silence fell between the arguing pair. "How come we are back at square one? How could you just undo all of this? I sound like a broken record. How could you do that?" Nick asks upset. Finn felt ashamed and looked down and remained quiet. Nick clinched his jaw. "I think it will be a good idea if Austin stays with me for a bit." Nick said not asking. Finn nodded.

"Let me say goodbye." Finn said but Nick blocked her.

"No. the only thing that will do is just further upset him, he shouldn't see you like this. You can wave from the door but you will see him when your bruises heal. Stay somewhere safe place, please. Go to Rachel's at least for the night," Nick said still very frustrated, Finn was covered in bruises and her appearance was disheveled. "I'm really disappointed." Nick said limping to the jeep.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked helping Nick to the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah… let's just go." Nick grimaced leaning forward.

"Daddy, is everything alright?" Austin asked worried.

"What you saw tonight Austin is very wrong and it is very important that you know that it wasn't right. You never raise a hand to a woman." Nick said trying to keep his thoughts clear as he felt the pain from his leg radiate through his whole body.

"Is mommy alright?" Austin asked looking back as Finn waved. Greg drove off unsure where he was headed.

"She's got some boo-boos but she's going to go stay with Aunt Rachel for a little bit." Nick said hoping that that would be the end of the questions for now.

"I called DB, he wants us to head over." Greg said looking at his battered friend.

"Good call." Nick groaned. Nick's hands shook with pain, anxiety, and rage. He was in disbelief and wanted to go back at it with Declan for round two but knew his body wouldn't go for it. "Austin, did that man hit you?"

"I tried to get him off mommy and he elbowed me… that's when I called you… I was scared." Austin said getting upset.

"You did good. Not a lot of kids would have done what you did. If anyone asks what happened it's important that you tell the truth… even if it hurts your mom or me, okay?"

"Yes daddy." Austin said wiping his eyes.

"I love you kiddo and I'm really sorry you felt scared tonight." Nick said feeling his own emotions get the best of him.

* * *

Please Review! If you were Nick what would you do? What about Finn? Is that the last we will see Declan? How will this effect Austin? Nick seeks help from DB, Nick needs some guidance, is that understandable? What do you think?


	7. I Say, It's Love

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review! This orginally was going to be two chapters but i thought the first part was too boring to be a chapter by itself. Consider this a present especially on premiere day!

Ch7: I say, It's Love

* * *

Greg pulled into DB's driveway, relieved to see DB on the porch waiting for them. Nick had his head down as he still held his leg in pain, and Austin was struggling to stay awake. Once Austin's adrenaline subsided all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

"Can you take Austin inside? I don't want him to see me like this." Nick said ashamed. Greg nodded and gave Nick a pat on the back.

"Austin, we are going to go inside." Greg said, Austin tiredly sat up as Greg unbuckled him.

"What about you, daddy?" Austin asked worried, the last thing Austin wanted was to be separated from Nick.

"I'm going to be right behind you." Nick said turning smiling. Greg helped Austin out of the car. Austin held Greg's hand tight. Greg looked down at him and he looked just like Nick except for the black eye.

"Hey there Auggie." DB said kneeling to get eye level with Austin. Austin hid behind Greg, that's when DB's wife appeared from behind DB.

"Austin, why don't you come inside and I'll fix you some hot cocoa and we can watch a one movie? How does that sound?" Mrs. Russell asked and Austin reappeared and looked at Greg.

"What about my daddy?" Austin asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"I will stay with your dad and once he gets cleaned up I'll send him your way. Why don't you go with Mrs. Russell and your dad and I will be in there soon?" Greg said, Austin nodded and walked with Mrs. Russell inside. Austin turned back and looks at Greg.

"Where is he?" DB asked as soon as Austin was inside.

"In the car," Greg said walking towards the jeep. "Get a chair, I'll get him." Greg said DB went to get a chair and an ice pack. Greg helped Nick out of the car but Nick felt well enough physically to walk but he was still angry.

"How's Austin?" Nick asked grimacing with every step.

"He's alright. He's having hot cocoa inside. How does your leg feel?" Greg asked keeping a helpful hand behind Nick's back just in case he fell. Nick's steps were slow and looked like it hurt.

"It's alright…" Nick grimaced. "Doc Robbins told me…" Nick said sitting down, he tried to keep his mind busy so he didn't get further angry. "Bones will bend a little and give away before they break but the pole in my leg doesn't." Nick said sitting down. Nick grimaced and held his leg; he looked down ashamed and angry.

"You know what? I think I'm going to ask Mrs. Russell for some hot cocoa." Greg said sensing the tension between Nick and DB.

"What happened?" DB asked handing him the ice pack for the bruise forming on his cheek but DB couldn't help but notice the cuts and bruises on Nick's knuckles.

"He hit my child! He hit my boy! He hit her!" Nick exclaimed loudly feeling angry. "DB, if she doesn't get it together I will take Austin."

"What about the lab?"

"If it means getting my son safe… I'll leave." Nick said with such conviction in his words DB knew he wasn't joking. "DB, I don't know what to do. I don't want to take him from his mother but I can't have Finn showing Austin this dark world and having him lie to me. I need her to be his mother." Nick said upset.

"I couldn't agree more." DB said surprising Nick. Nick thought that DB would scold Nick on fighting and not calling the police or not being a sturdy fatherly image or some nonsense like that. Nick forgot that DB was a dad too and he knew about Finn's past.

"Austin is asleep." Mrs. Russell said coming out to the porch. Mrs. Russell handed Nick a washcloth and a new tee-shirt.

"How is he?" Nick said taking the cloth washing the dried blood from his shaky hands and knuckles.

"He's a little shook up, but wanted me to tell you that he's okay." Mrs. Russell said and Nick felt a tidal wave of emotion as he cried into his hands. Nick tried to stay strong but he couldn't help but cry, he felt like he failed Austin which was just the worst feeling in the world.

"I feel like… I feel like…" Nick tried to say but his voice shook as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Hey now, listen to me. You were there when he needed you. You can only do so much, Nick." DB said putting his hand on Nick's shoulder forcing Nick to look at him. Nick nodded. Nick looked down at his shirt and saw that it had blood smears and tears on it.

"I don't know what came over me. Seeing Austin upset… hearing what I heard… I guess, I snapped." Nick said taking his shirt off. Nick turned and saw a dark purple and plum bruise on his ribs.

"When it comes to our kids there is nothing we won't do." DB said looking at Nick not as a boss but as another father.

"Thank you for everything… we should get going." Nick said struggling to get to his feet.

"I want you guys to stay here for tonight." DB said Nick opened his mouth to refuse but Mrs. Russell interrupted him.

"You both need to rest. Austin is already asleep; we have more than enough room." Mrs. Russell said, Nick felt very wary about sleeping at his boss' house.

"Austin's asleep?" Nick asked rubbing his face.

"Yeah." Mrs. Russell said Nick nodded and DB helped him on to his feet.

"Thank you." Nick said almost ashamed.

Nick watches Austin sleep. Nick sat by Austin's feet on the same couch. Nick watched as Austin made faces and slightly stirred. Nick wondered what Finn's problem was especially with men. Nick hoped that this was the only time something like this had happened with Austin.

* * *

A couple days later… Nick was getting ready to go to the campaign dinner with Austin's help, of course. Austin was going to hang out with DB's daughter Maya and her daughter a 12 year old Katie, who Austin had a little crush on. Finn had called to check in and said she was getting help, which Nick was very glad to hear.

"Austin, can you get my jacket?" Nick asked draping his tie over his shoulders. Austin came in wearing Nick's jacket, wearing his favorite Dallas cowboy shirt and his favorite jeans.

"How do I look daddy?" Austin chuckled. Nick smiled at him.

"Do you have your stuff ready?" Nick said smiling.

"Yes daddy."

"You want to help me out, partner?" Nick asked, Austin moved his step stool and put the jacket on Nick. "Are you sure you want to sleep at the Russell's? I can pick you up after the dinner." Nick asked moving to look at Austin.

"Yes, you go play with your friends and I'll play with Maya and Katie." Austin said playing with his hair. Nick chuckled.

"Make sure you are a gentleman, they are nice ladies." Nick chuckled, causing Austin to blush.

"I will, daddy." Austin says chuckling but also with a slight annoyance in his voice that only made Nick chuckle harder.

Nick dropped off Austin at the Russell's and gave Maya his number as well as Allie and the conference hall's where the dinner would be held. Nick was nervous to leave Austin, not because he didn't trust Maya it was just that Nick was a worry wart especially with Austin and now.

At the dinner Nick was just mesmerized by Allie. Nick had always seen her somewhat dressed up with little to none make up, but now she had on a dark indigo dress that hugged her curves and made her brown hair and blue eyes pop and Nick couldn't take his eyes away. It wasn't just the fact that she was dressed up that made her beautiful but that Nick felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him. Nick had told her everything that had happened with Austin and Finn. She was angry to say the least, but the fact that she even cared made Nick's heart warm.

Allie was everything Nick was and was not. She was funny, caring, smart, and determined. She had the best laugh; she was blessed with patience something Nick lacked. Nick had never seen her angry or even curse. Nick thought for sure she was too good for him to even too good to be true.

"Let's dance." Allie said moving to hold Nick's hand. Nick smiled at her and brought her to the dance floor. Nick pulled Allie close as the song _Love _played by Sugarland.

_Is it the face of a child  
Is it the thrill of danger  
Is it the kindness we see in the eyes of a stranger  
Is it more than faith  
Is it more than hope  
Is it waiting for us at the end of our rope_

Declan had been banging on Finn's door for several minutes. He demanded that Finn had let him in but apologizing in the same breath. It caused Finn's head to spin. She had never went to her sister's, she didn't know but she lied to Nick. She didn't know what was going on with herself and her brain. But she let him in and they picked right up where they had left off.

"You let your punk baby daddy hit me!" Declan said slapping Finn, knocking her down. Finn had kicked him away as he tried to grab her pant legs. Finn stood up and started slapping him, but was met by a hard punch knocking her semi-conscious and down again. Declan stood above her and kicked her in the ribs.

"Go! Leave!" Finn cried as Declan kicked her again. Finn rolled and grabbed his leg causing him to fall on his butt. Finn tried to crawl away as she began searching her living room for anything that could be used for a weapon. Declan kicked her butt causing her to shoulder check the corner of the doorframe.

_Is it the one you call home  
Is it the Holy Land  
Is it standing right here holding your hand  
Is it just like the movies  
Is it rice and white lace  
Is it the feeling I get when I wake to your face_

Allie snaked her arms around Nick's waist as she lightly nibbled on his ear as Nick struggled to open door. However once he managed to open the door he picked Allie up kissing her, Maverick came running out smelling them both. Allie playfully yelped squeezing Nick a little tighter.

"This is my dog, Maverick." Nick introduced pushing Maverick's face away from Allie's butt. Maverick moved to his chair, and Nick continued to his bedroom closing the door. Nick eased onto the bed, as the pair helped each other disrobe.

"I'm so glad this is happening." Allie moaned, Nick pulled away and looked at Allie's naked body behind. They hadn't had sex yet, and this was just going to be the icing on the cake.

"I really like you, Allie." Nick said looking in her eyes. Allie smiled pulling Nick into a sweet kiss.

"I really like you, too, Nick." Allie said kissing him with a little more passion slightly scratching the back of Nick's head. Nick kissed her jaw slowly and teasingly moving to her collarbone.

_Is it the first summer storm  
Is it the colors of fall  
Is it having so little  
And yet having it all  
Is it one in a million  
Is it a change to belong  
Is it standing right here singing this song_

Finn kicked Declan away again. His back slammed hard against the wall buying Finn some more time. Finn struggled to get to her feet as her muscles were tender and achy from their prolonged fight. Finn felt Declan grab her waistband tearing a few belt loops. Finn grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be Austin's area 51ers baseball he had got last summer when he went to the game with Nick. She swung as hard as she could but Declan ducked and backed away.

"Whoa! Julie! Baby!" Declan said reaching for the bat but Finn struck him in the gut.

"I'm not so dumb now!" Finn said swinging and missing again. Declan threw Finn's full coffee mug at her. The coffee blinded her and she swung again feeling scared for her life, knowing that Declan would take full advantage. She felt the bat hit something and then silence. She dropped the bat and wiped her eyes. Finn saw Declan lying unconscious on the ground. Finn heard sirens and saw police lights.

"LVPD! Is everyone alright?" the officer said pushing her already open door. Finn slid down the wall, feeling her mind race on unheard of speeds. She felt the pain of everything weigh on her bones and her heart.

_Is it a veil or a cross  
Is it the poet's gift  
Is it the face that has launched over thousands of ships_

Allie woke to Nick's phone ringing. She pulled Nick's hand to her mouth kissing it, in a weak effort to wake him. Nick pulled her close, his strong arm around her waist keeping her close. Allie started to drift back to sleep when someone started to knock on Nick's door. Nick started to stir and looked at the clock.

"Who the heck would be here at this hour?" Nick said tiredly. Nick hugged Allie kissing her shoulder, Allie welcomed his embrace. She felt like she belonged in his arms. Nick rolled over to check his phone grimacing at the name.

_Is it making you laugh  
Is it letting you cry  
Is it where we believe that we go when we die  
Is it how you were made  
Is it your mother's ghost  
Is it the wish that I'm wishing for you life, for your life, for your life the most_

* * *

It got a little song-fic-ish towards the ends I hope you enjoyed it. The song is Love by Sugarland. How did you like the clash of worlds? What is going to happen to Finn? Who is at Nick's door? Could this effect Nick and Allie's relationship? What about Austin? Please Review!


	8. Breaking Point

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch8: Breaking Point

* * *

Nick tossed his phone on the end table, and moved to the edge of the bed putting his boxer briefs and pants back on. He felt Allie stir next to him, and he looked at her to see her looking worried at him.

"Is everything alright?" Allie asked worried putting her hand on Nick's side.

"I will be right back." Nick said turning back to kissing Allie's forehead. Nick walked to the door not surprise that Maverick was asleep in his chair. The person knocked on Nick's door again. "I'm coming." Nick said wiping his face. Nick opened the door and saw a worried Rachel at his doorstep. She tries to come inside but Nick stops her.

"Nick…" Rachel said, trying to ignore his appearance.

"What do you need, Rachel?" Nick said not wanting to conversate with Rachel any longer then he had too.

"I tried calling you." Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Its 3:30 in the morning, I was sleeping. Why are you here?"

"I need your help." Rachel said, Nick looked at her confused and almost offended.

"You make my life hell and now you want my help? Goodnight Rachel." Nick said moving to shut the door but Rachel stopped him.

"It's about Julie." Rachel said and Nick froze.

"I thought she was staying with you. What's going on?" Nick said worried.

"She was arrested." Rachel said ashamed. Nick's face fell, as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

The correctional officer roll Finn's finger collecting her fingerprints. Then Finn had her mug shot taken, but Finn felt like she was in a fog the entire time right up until the correctional officer brought her into a cell with a CSI to collect her clothes. Luckily Finn didn't know the woman but Nick probably did. Finn felt terrible, and now the only thing she could think about is Austin. Finn thought that she was going to go to prison and never see Austin again.

"I need them all." The CSI said, as Finn started to cry. Finn was embarrassed and ashamed of herself, she just wished she had listened to everyone. Finn didn't realize how sore and beaten she was until her body was yelling at her as she tried to undress. "Can you stick out your arms out like this?" Finn wiped her tears and followed directions. Each flash just remaindered her of Declan's abuse… and Patrick's abuse and all the ones before them. Nick felt her brain go blank.

The next thing Finn knew she was sitting in the room in shackles sitting in a room with other women to see if she is going to spend the night and several nights afterward. There was something going on with her charges they were be amended or something Finn had only heard bits and pieces.

"Do you want to use the phone?" the one officer said in passerby watching Finn just sulk in depression.

"No…" Finn said feeling her lips quiver.

"What about your bail?" the officer asked.

"I messed up. I don't want to call anyone."

"Are you ashamed?" the officer asked confused and Finn started to cry.

"Yeah… I have a son that I love more than anything that I'll never see again…" Finn cried.

"We all have to pay for our mistakes and sometimes it hurts the ones we love the most, more then we think." The officer said releasing a deep breath. "Good luck." Finn nodded.

Finn scanned the room seeing a lot of prostitutes and scumbags. She was now among society's scum. Their throwaways. Finn refused to think of herself as one of them but the longer she thought about it she was one of them… or at least turning into one of them. She had gone from crime fighter to criminal. Even though it was self defense she knew if it went to trial it would be hit or miss. Nick was right to take Austin, if he had seen this Finn wouldn't have been able to live with herself. She knew better then to expose him to this world.

"Finlay, Julie!" Finn heard she turned her head to see the woman in charge call for her. The officers brought her into a different room and started unshackling her. "Your charges have been amended," the woman said Finn buried her head in her hands. She immediately thought that she had killed Declan. "You were charged with Felony assault, resisting arrest, and assaulting a police officer. The charges pending now are aggravated harassment."

"That's it?" Finn asked seriously confused.

"Yes ma'am, please sign this," The officer said Finn signed the several documents. "Your bail has been paid. Sign this to receive your belongings but because your belongings are evidence by signing this you acknowledge that we are…" the officer continued and Finn was grateful but confused at the same time. Who knew she was in trouble? Who would pay her bill? Finn signed the several documents her mind racing again.

Finn restrained from asking any further questions because the correctional officer didn't look happy. Finn wasn't sure if it was about her surprise release or just working in a prison in Vegas at night. However it was almost five now so it was almost morning. Finn followed the officers to the gate and she walked out of the door alone. She rubbed her arms as a cool breeze blew and turned and saw Rachel and Nick.

Rachel ran to Finn and hugged her and checked her up and down. Finn was definitely a little beat up. Rachel for the first time was speechless and showing genuine emotion. She looked worried and Nick was happy to see that he wasn't the only that cared. Nick engulfed Finn in a powerful hug. Even though they argued, Nick still cared about Finn. They were still demented friends.

"Why didn't you go to Rachel's?" Nick asked still hugging Finn but she pushed him away and moved to be closer to Rachel. Finn looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Why did you bring him?" Finn whispered still looking down. Nick sighed feeling his nostrils flare as he looked up angry.

"Julie, I needed help. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't afford to pay your bail." Rachel defended as Nick looked up aggravated and awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt your night… you look like you were having a good time." Finn said to Nick. Nick's hair was still a little in disarray and he was wearing his white button up that he had wore the night prior a long with his dress pants.

"Not as much as you." Nick said and Rachel stepped in between them. Nick turned away rubbing his face, trying like hell not to get upset with Finn but it was hard especially now. Nick had paid her bail, and gotten the charges lessen all which he was starting to regret.

"stop." Rachel said to Finn.

"I just want to go home." Finn said.

"Do you not get it?! You could've gone to prison and next time I won't be able to help you." Nick shouted upset.

"I want to go home." Finn said again to Rachel ignoring Nick.

"You are not going home. You have someone you have to meet." Nick said putting his hands on his hips. Finn looked at Rachel but didn't see Rachel's usual supportive drive but rather she looked worried.

Nick brings them to a burger joint. Finn looks confused as does Rachel, Nick puts his Denali in park and checks his phone. Just as Finn was about to open her mouth to speak Nick left the car and Finn followed him. Finn immediately puts her guard up.

"Finn, I'd like you to meet Savannah…" Nick introduced Finn gave a fake smile and turned to Nick.

"Is she the battered woman that is going to show me the light?" Finn said with the heaviest amount of sarcasm allowed.

"I'm not a battered woman. My mother was." Savannah said releasing a deep breath. Nick sat down and Finn hesitantly followed suit. "Once my father went to prison my mom had a line of abusive men waiting to take his place. Each one making their promises about taking care of my mom and me and some did expect for the hitting. A lot of people tried to help my mom but she never listened she always thought that it was just one case and that it got out of control. Then… then there was the night she found out he was cheating. That was the night she decided to fight back." Savannah said taking a deep breath. "I remember seeing the coroner taking him out. I remember feeling safe but then I saw the police take my mom away and the fear I felt was… I was scared to death. My mom is serving life in prison, the jury didn't care that she was abused because she had gotten away and gotten help but always attracted these men and she stayed. She didn't care about me… she didn't care about anything…" Savannah said upset.

"Do you ever see your mother?" Nick asked looking at Finn. Finn wiped her eyes and still looked at Savannah with great interest.

"No." Savannah said adjusting herself in her seat.

"Why?" Finn asked almost begging to know.

"If my mom couldn't be strong enough to stay around why should I go out of my way to try and save a relationship I don't have? I live with my aunt and uncle and they take good care of me. I feel loved and I feel safe things I don't remember feeling with my mother."

"Don't you miss her? Do you think about her?"

"Sometimes. I try to remember the good times, I just wish there was more of them."

Nick dropped Finn and Rachel off at Rachel's condo. Nick had prayed that that had worked and finally knocked some sense into Finn. If not maybe Rachel could be useful and help do some damage control. Rachel seemed that she wanted to help Finn as much as Nick did.

"Wait, Finn." Nick said grabbing her hand, Finn turned back to see him. "If you see this man again, I will have to take Austin. If you need to get help I can help you find some but I have to take a stand… for Austin. The last thing I want to do is take him from you, but I will." Nick said sternly. Finn nodded and left the car greeting her sister's welcoming embrace.

* * *

Nick drove to his house and started raiding his fridge. Nick's mind had been racing and he didn't know if Allie was still it his house or if she was gone but the way he was feeling he didn't really want to see her. Nick was angry but this time he was mad at himself and didn't understand why. Nick didn't know why he couldn't let go of Finn and why he was always so willing to help her. It's not like she was even grateful for his help. Nick felt like a total idiot and used. He had been bending over backwards so that Finn could stay in their son's life but it's not like she even asked about him.

"Nick… it's seven in the morning." Allie said confused, she reached for the beer its Nick's hand. Nick pulled it away and braced himself against his counter. He had a white knuckle grip on the counter.

"Don't…" Nick said staring at the empty beers in front of him.

"Nick…" Allie said confused and worried.

"I think you should go." Nick said not wanting to make eye contact with Allie, Nick didn't know why he was acting like or how he could get it to stop.

"I don't understand." Allie said getting frustrated. She crossed her arms and Nick could feel her stare.

"I can't do this right now!" Nick shouted scaring Allie a little.

"So then what was last night, Nick?! What about these last couple weeks? What is going on?" Allie said but Nick remained speechless. "Whatever Nick." She said starting to leave.

"Allie!" Nick said chasing after her but she shrugged him. Allie looked at Nick before leaving and slamming the door shut. Nick threw his beer and ran his hands through his hair and slid down the wall with his head in his hands feeling like he was sitting on what was left of his heart.

* * *

What do you think? Nick paid the bail for Finn and seems like he lost Allie in the progress? Can you blame her? Can you blame him? What is going to happen to Finn now? What about Austin? Please Review!


	9. Manners

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch9: Manners

* * *

Nick was leaving Austin's school with Austin. Austin walked with his arms crossed as he followed Nick back to the car. Austin had gotten into a fight with one of his classmates because the kid kept knocking Austin's arm. Nick knew this was bound to happen but he was still disappointed.

Nick felt like everything was spiraling out of control. He had been calling and texting Allie; Nick didn't have a clue on what had gotten into him or why he was so nasty to her. Allie didn't want anything to do with him. Austin was getting in trouble. Finn only called once to talk to Austin, which only increased his bad behavior. The lab was always a stressor in his life but everything seemed like it was piling up.

"I'm sorry, dad." Austin said as Nick opened the car door for him. Nick remained quiet, it seemed like these last couple of days of just been a train wreck. Nick motioned for Austin to get in the car. Austin looked down but didn't move.

"Get in the car, Austin." Nick said with an authoritative voice. Austin looked up, Nick could see the anger, disappointment, and guilty. "I need you to help me out, kiddo." Nick said his tone not as angry as before. Austin slowly got in the car and Nick got in his car.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Austin asked his voice still quiet.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm upset at the situation. We are going to a place it's like a doctor's office, they are going to talk to you and help you with your feelings so you don't feel like this." Nick said looking at Austin in the rearview mirror. "I think seeing your ma the way you did, has your mind a little squirrely which is fine. I just want to make sure that you deal with it better." Nick said with empathy in his voice for his son.

* * *

Finn was sitting on Rachel's porch her mind replaying the events of these last couple days that led her to here. The bruises on her face and body had soften but they were still there, but this short break she had had done wonders for her soul. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text message from Nick.

_Austin got sent home for fighting. We are on our way to VS so he can talk someone. He has been a little on edge lately. _The message had read, she thought hard and then was confused on my Nick would bring their son victim services. Finn knew she had to call Nick but she hadn't had a clue what to say and she knew she didn't want to argue but knew it would probably happen pending on what mood Nick would be in.

_Is he alright? Did he get beat up?_ Finn sent back.

_No he was the aggressor. He's a little emotional now. He's had a rough couple days. Give me a couple minutes and I will call you. _Nick texted, Finn felt a tear fall down her face. Finn knew this was her fault and cried.

Nick looked at his phone as the message sent. Nick walked into Victim Services and felt Austin hold his belt as Nick walked. Nick put his hand on Austin's back to help reassure him that everything was alright. Nick knocked on the door of an old friend who agreed to talk to Austin.

"Hello, Nick." April Martin said opening the door. Nick had greatly improved the relationship between victims' services and CSI. Even though the major of the times Nick was only there to see Allie, he was still in the building and his easy going personality the people here liked him.

"Hello, April. This is my son, Austin." Nick said introducing.

"Hi Austin, do you want to come take a seat?" April said kneeling to get eye level with Austin. Austin looked up at Nick, and Nick felt a wave of emotions hit him.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm going to be right out here," Nick said kissing Austin on the top of his head. "Now go on, I'll be right here." Nick said, Austin walked in slowly looking back at Nick. April shut the door and Nick just stared at it unsure what to do now. He called Finn deciding to update.

"Hello."

"Hello, Austin just went inside with one of the social workers."

"You didn't go with him?" Finn asked a little aggressively.

"No. I think…"

"Why?!" Finn interrupted.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess! I can't do this, Finn. I was trying to give you a courteous call but I'm over this."

"What are you saying?" Finn asked in her typical attitude.

"You will be hearing from my lawyer." Nick said angrily.

"Nick…" Finn said but Nick hung up, and returned his stare at the door.

"Are you trying to stare holes through the door?" Allie asked standing next to him. Nick turned and felt relieved to see her and hear her voice.

"Allie, I'm so sorry." Nick said but was met by Allie putting a hand on his chest. Nick didn't know what she was going to do and he didn't care.

"Nick, I'm glad to see you stand up for yourself against her." Allie said, Nick looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I've seen you bend over backwards at her pecking call and she doesn't even respect you. That isn't setting a very example for Austin. Do you have feelings for Austin's mother?" Allie asked and Nick's face went into total shock.

"Absolutely not, not in that way. She did give me Austin but that's where that ends."

"Okay."

"Another woman, has my heart. I'm just hoping she will give me another chance." Nick begged putting his hand on his waist.

"She will but she wants some things to change. I need you to be honest with me instead of flying off the handle and drinking at seven in the morning." She said playing with the button on his shirt.

"I will do that." Nick said Allie hugged him.

"You worry me when you get like that." She said hugging him tight.

"I'm so sorry." Nick whispered kissing her cheek. She playfully pushed him away.

"Don't think you are off the hook yet, either."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. "

"Do you want to meet him?"

"He's here?"

"Yeah, he had a rough day at school today and with everything going on… I figured he probably needed to sit down and talk to one of you guys." Nick said as the door opened. Nick saw Austin and he did look better, which made Nick feel a little better.

"He's alright, listen if any nightmares or bad behaviors continue we should make a follow up. I would like to see him next week just to follow up." April said Nick nodded. "Austin, it was very nice to meet you. Remember what we talked about you start to feel _buggy_." April said Austin nodded and Nick put his hands on Austin's shoulder.

"Yes, Miss April." Austin said smiling a little. April waved to Nick and returned to her office.

"Austin, I would like you to meet my special friend, Allie." Nick said turning Austin to see Allie.

"Hi Austin," Allie said smiling. Austin shook her hand.

"Hi Miss Allie." Austin said, Nick's southern manners had definitely rubbed off on Austin. "You are friends with my dad?"

"Yes I am." Allie said smiling at Nick.

"Good, my dad doesn't have a lot of friends." Austin teased.

"Oh, you got jokes today, Austin?" Nick said tickling Austin. Austin laughed, it was a genuine laugh and Nick felt a smile spread across his face. Nick looked up at Allie who was also smiling. Nick ruffled Austin's hair. Nick felt relieved and knew everything was going to be alright, even if Finn pressed the custody issue.

* * *

The next chapter takes place in a couple years fast forward. How do you feel about Allie's ultimatum? Can you blame her? What about the custody issue, is Nick's trust and faith in the system misplaced? What do you think? Please Review!

P.S. I made a twitter account for my fanfiction alter ego. so if you have ideas or want sneak peeks to any of my stories follow me kr3ativ23.


	10. Combination

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch10: Combination

* * *

Nick and Allie brought the boys to go swimming on this hot summer day. Austin and Tristan were playing with their GI Joes making army forts in the sand in total imagination land, among other activities. They were enjoying their summer before they entered fifth grade. Austin and Tristan were very close in age, Austin was only older by two months. Nick couldn't believe how well the boys got along with each other.

Austin had tried on several different occasions to teach Tristan to throw a football, while Tristan tried to show Austin the power of creativity. Austin was definitely more rugged then Tristan. However trying to get Austin to sit still was a real feat. Nick had put Austin in football and baseball to try and keep him focus but Austin was still a ball of endless energy but he did well in school.

Nick and Allie prepared the boys lunch as they went back and forth in the water. Nick and Allie were also really serious and Nick couldn't be happier, he just felt like he could be himself with her. Nick never had this feeling about anyone before and was excited to see where it could lead. Austin and Allie got along phenomenal and often cracked jokes with each other usually at Nick's expense but it was all in good fun. Nick and Tristan got along pretty smoothly as well.

As for the _custody issue_ Nick was disappointed to say the least but they went back to the original custody agreement, however Finn wasn't allowed to have any men over unless it was family until Austin was thirteen. Austin had just celebrated his tenth birthday so Nick had peace of mind for a few more years, but he still worried. Nick and Finn's relationship was certainly different now. They only talked about Austin or for Austin, they weren't really friends anymore after all that had happened neither one was surprised. Nick was still angry with her.

"Austin! Tristan! Come get some lunch!" Allie said as the boys came sprinting up, Austin was faster than Tristan but he did wait. Nick smiled as she handed the boys the sandwiches remembering how each boy liked there sandwich. Nick kissed Allie on the cheek as she bit her sandwich, it was strange but it was like that that the final mark to let Nick know that he loved Allie and she was the one for him. Sure he told he loved her but he didn't really understand it until now. "What was that for?" Allie asked covering her mouth in case she had food in her teeth.

"I love you." Nick said in the most serious tone she ever thought she heard from him. Allie's face almost fell as she was confused. She smiled and touched his face before kissing him.

"I love you too." Allie said kissing Nick again only to stop as she heard gagging noises from the boys.

"So gross." Austin said pretending to pass out. Allie smiled as did Nick as Tristan broke out in a belly laugh with Austin.

"Get up and eat your sandwich, turkey." Nick teased Austin.

After they ate they all went to the water. This was the escape that Nick had been waiting for, for a little bit now. DB had been sick these last couple weeks and Nick had really been unofficially running the lab. It was unclear if DB was going to come back. They had new CSIs and techs coming in green as can be, however as Nick threw Austin into the water laughing the lab was the last thing on his mind. Everyone was laughing and smiling, this was the family that he always wanted to have. Everyone liked each other, Allie was a great mother to Tristan and was always eager to help with Austin. It was safe to say she was a motherly figure in his life even though they both knew she wasn't but rather someone there to help if things got rough.

After the beach Nick dropped Allie and Tristan off at her house and brought Austin for some ice cream. These last couple visits they had been spending a lot of time with Allie and Tristan so Nick always made sure he spend some alone time with his boy.

"Did you have fun today?" Nick said handing Austin his ice cream cone.

"Yeah, I like swimming we are going to have to go again." Austin said licking his ice cream cone as did Nick.

"Do you like Miss Allie and Tristan?" Nick asked giving his ice cream a good stare down trying to find the next point of attack. On the outside he seemed nonchalant but on the inside Nick felt his stomach do back flips with nerves.

"Yeah I like them. Miss Allie is funny and really nice and I like playing with Tristan. He has some good ideas and he's not bossy, but he doesn't like football but that probably just 'cause he throws like a girl." Austin rambled Nick just looked at him. "Don't worry I didn't tell him that, he just seems really gentle." Nick started to chuckle because he thought the same thing when he first met Tristan.

"How would you feel about seeing them… more often?" Nick asked looking directly at Austin.

"I don't know. I don't understand what you are asking, daddy?" Austin asked adjusting himself so that he could rest on his knees and lean forward.

"How would you feel if Allie and Tristan came to live with us? And Allie and I got married?" Nick asked, he wasn't this nervous when he asked Allie to marry him.

"Does this mean that Tristan and I could play together more?" Austin asked, Nick nodded. "Would he be my brother now?"

"In a special kind of way, yeah. Yeah he would." Nick said trying to gage his reaction. He loved Allie but Austin was his number one.

"Ah nice!" Austin said excited. "I'm going to have a brother! And it's not like he's a baby either, you know?" Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah dad. This is awesome."

"Just remember that you guys are going to probably fight like brothers too them, it's not all sun shines and rainbows."

"I know, dad."

"Just got to make sure, you are my boy." Nick said ruffling his hair. "We should probably get going or we are going to be late."

Nick pulled into Finn's driveway to see Rachel's car there. Nick and Rachel still didn't get along, however they no longer fought in front of Austin. Nick grabbed Austin's stuff as Austin took off in a sprint inside Finn's leaving the door open.

"Mom, I'm going to have a brother!" Austin shouted as soon as he got inside. Nick's face fell hearing that. Nick didn't know if Finn or Rachel was going to bite his head off but knew it was bound to happen. When Nick dropped his stuff off at the door. Austin ran to the bathroom.

"You're having another child?" Finn asked, looking almost offended.

"No… Allie and I are going to get married. She has her own son, that's what he means. No one is pregnant." Nick said wasting no time to clear the air, knowing even when he left they were going to talk about him.

"Do you even know this woman?" Rachel asked, Nick felt his face get hot. He didn't want them to talk about Allie.

"We've been friends for about five years now and dated for about three." Nick said quiet confidently but he didn't know exact numbers what man did.

"I don't know, how I feel about this woman being around our son." Finn said, which set a fuse off in Nick's brain but made Nick smile at the same time. Allie did not like Finn she just would never admit it out of respect of Nick and Austin but Nick knew. Who could blame her?

"_This woman_, loves our boy. She helps him with his homework, she asks him about his school day. You can meet her?" Nick said calling her bluff. Finn was just upset that the order for no men in the house while Austin was there was still in effect. Nick smiled at Finn. "Austin, come give me a hug?" Austin running back out.

"I will see you on Sunday, daddy?"

"Yeah… actually Allie and I are going to your game tomorrow." Nick said Austin's face lit, causing Nick to smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so are you going to play hard?" Nick said.

"Yup!" Austin said excited.

"Alrighty, I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo." Nick said kissing the top of Austin's forehead.

"Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, kiddo." Nick said leaving waving to everyone as he left.

* * *

What about the court order? Can you see how Nick's and Finn's relationship changed? What about Nick's engagement? How did you like Austin dropping that bomb? What will happen when Allie and Finn meet? Please review!


	11. Hypocrite

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch11: Hypocrite

* * *

_Hypocrite -_ _somebody who pretends to have admirable principles, beliefs, or feelings but behaves otherwise._

Finn cheered as Austin's football game started. She smirked to herself not seeing Nick not here. He called her bluff, and now she was calling his bluff. He's only been to the games that were on _his_ days. Finn knew that Nick wouldn't really come; he would just tell Austin that he got called away with work. Finn has seen him do it before, and he tried to portray her as the unfit parent.

Finn made mistakes in the past she was only human but she was still being punished for those. Finn is in therapy, and she has that ridiculous court order which still makes her angry. She was held to such strict guidelines and orders while Nick was able to run free and do as he pleased. It grew irritating after awhile.

_No men, excluding family members, are allowed in the home of the mother, __**Julie M. Finlay**__, while the child, __**Austin M. Stokes**__, is there until he reaches the age of thirteen or at the discretion of the father, __**Nicholas P. Stokes.**_

Seeing that court order written made Finn's head want to explode. At the time she did understand, understanding Nick's want to protect their son. However now, it irritated her especially now. She can't have a man over Nick could have his little _fiancée _sleep over and Finn knew that Allie had probably even when Austin was there. Nick was a hypocrite! Finn thought.

Finn turned and saw Nick walking towards the field holding the hand of the woman Finn assumed was Allie. Her hair was drown brown and wavy and long, she was almost as tall as Nick, she was slender, she didn't look like a social worker, and she laughed squeezing Nick's arm as Nick too laughed. Finn wondered if they were this lovey dovey around Austin. Finn's mind began to fire off questions faster then she could answer then.

Across the way… Nick walked towards the football field and spotted Finn looking at them. Nick wasn't really nervous about introducing Allie to Finn because he didn't need Finn's approval. Austin loved Allie, and so did Nick and that was all that mattered.

"Don't leave me alone with her." Allie begged as they got closer to the field, Nick couldn't help but smile. Allie had been nervous, which just showed Nick that she actually gave a damn but made Nick smile.

"What?" Nick chuckled.

"Please don't leave me alone with her. I know I haven't said this but I'm not fond of her." Allie said trying to be the nicest she could.

"You didn't hide it well, babe." Nick teased chuckling again.

"Well, I tried out of respect for you and Austin. Please, that stink she threw in court about the order you would have thought you would've thought that you ran her cat over." Allie said trying to keep her rant PG-13, Nick smiled confused her at her analogy.

"Listen babe…" Nick smiled holding both of her hands trying to ease her nerves. "This is going to be fine. This is just to put her mind at ease, I don't care how she feels about you because I love you and so does Austin. She just wants to intimidate you. I want to thank you for doing this, it means a lot." Nick said smiling and they continued to walk.

"I always thought that Austin looked a lot like you but he looks a lot like his mom too." Allie said seeing Finn clap her hands up in the bleachers. Nick waved at Austin, Austin excited waved back them.

"Pay attention…" Nick chuckled as Austin put his mouthpiece back in ready to tackle whoever had the ball. Austin was not only fast but he always moved with a purpose, he was very athletic.

"Number 9?" Allie asked.

"Austin and I found some old photo albums at my house. My jersey number was nine." Nick explained, Allie chuckled grabbing Nick's arm.

"You guys are too cute," Allie said as they sat on the bleacher. Nick laughed. "This stuff never interested Tristan."

"Austin told me that Tristan doesn't like sports."

"He doesn't." Allie agreed running her fingers through her long hair. Nick couldn't help but watch and smile.

"Where is Tristan today?" Nick asked, Allie loved that Nick actually care about Tristan and not just doing so to get into her pants. Allie felt blessed to find Nick and give Tristan a father figure in his life even though her younger brother had been doing a great job with that.

"My brother took him to the movies. I swear my brother thinks that Tristan is his boy. He sees him more than I do!" Allie playfully whined.

"That's nice that your brother looks after you guys like that." Nick said.

"Wait till you meet him. If you think I'm intimidating just wait…" Allie warned clapping her hands. Nick turned and waved at Finn, knowing that she was staring at them.

"But I don't think you are intimidating though?" Nick teased, Allie laughed.

"I know, I'm not. My brother thinks he's intimidating but were both nerds." Allie laughed. Nick stood up. "Are you alright?" she asked seeing his face grimace.

"My leg has been giving me grief lately." Nick said seeing Finn finally make her way down the bleachers as half time came along. Nick stopped Finn from walking passed them. "Finn, I'd like you to meet Allie." Nick introduced. Finn cursed him for having so much confidence in everything he did, especially now. Allie awkwardly stood up and put out her hand out for Finn to shake.

"I'm Allie."

"Finn." Finn said quickly shaking Allie's hand. The women made awkward eye contact with each other, and an awkward silence and tension engulfed the trio. "Nick, can you give us a minute?" Finn asked, Nick looked skeptical and looked at Allie who surprised nodded telling him it was alright.

"Yeah?" Nick asked and Allie nodded again. "I will go get some more water for Austin." Nick said awkwardly limping away, it was a hot day and Austin got always use more fluids.

"His leg bothering him?" Finn asked.

"Yup." Allie asked, she wanted no part in this little talk with Finn and immediately regretted agreeing to it now. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know the woman who will be spending time with my son. Personally, I find it a little hypocritical of Nick to even let you around him." Finn argued.

"Hypocritical? Please tell me how many of Nick's girlfriends were abusive or hit Austin?" Allie shot back. Allie may not have been intimidating to anyone but she wasn't backing down to anyone especially Finn.

"Nick, told you about that?" Finn said almost getting enraged.

"I was there when he had to bail you out of jail." Allie said. "Nick, has been good to you and Austin, and I've watch you use them to your own advantage. I don't know why Nick let you treat him like garbage for so long but I'm tired of seeing him and _your _son sad because of you."

"You think you never everything?"

"I don't, and I know I don't. I just know what I've seen… and I think you are s very selfish person."

"And I think you are a little noisy know-it-all bitch." Finn argued back, Allie just put her hands on her hips. "You know nothing of Nick and I, or my relationship with my son. Don't you dare try to portray me as the bad parent. Why don't you talk to your darling fiancée because he obviously has you fooled on what kind of person he is? I've made mistakes and I know that but I'm not the only guilty one… and I sure as hell don't need to prove anything to you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Although, I don't want to fight with you."

"We will see about that." Finn said walking away. Allie looked at Nick from across the field and shrugged her shoulders. Allie wished she handled that better but as soon as she looked at Finn she saw the problem in Finn and Nick's demented relationship. Allie always thought that Nick was too eager to help her but Finn loved him. Allie could see it in her eyes and for some reason that made Allie upset because she didn't want to lose Nick especially to Finn.

"So are you satisfied?" Nick asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"This is bullshit Nick and you know it. You want to flaunt your arm candy while I can't date…"

"No, no… Finn. No one said you couldn't date. You just can't bring men into the house, like I've said only a thousand times. Austin spends half the week with me, you can go out there and find someone."

"Oh, well. Thank you Dr. Love." Finn said Nick chuckled and smirked at her.

"You know what? I'm not doing this." Nick said walking past her but Finn turned him around.

"I want you to lift the order."

"No. you can date someone without bringing them around Austin." Nick said walking away.

"Hypocrite." Finn said crossing her arms. "What kind of backroom deal did you make with the judge to get that order in place?"

"Excuse me." Nick said turning to look at Finn.

"You heard me."

"Allie and I, dated for a couple months before I introduced him to her. Even then it was only brief. We dated for nine months before Austin met her son, and started seeing them more often. I wanted to make sure I really liked her before I started bringing him around out of respect for you." Nick said Finn sighed.

"Why would you care?"

"Because you're his mother, Allie's not trying to replace you just is another person there to help him. I didn't want to disrespect you by introducing numerous women into his life." Nick said leaving to rejoin Allie in the bleachers and watch the remainder of Austin's game.

* * *

Sparks always fly when Finn feels like she's being attacked. What did you think of Allie's fiesty side or her realization? What did you think of Finn's accusations? Please Review!


	12. Doubt

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch12: Doubt

* * *

A few months later… Nick and Greg were sitting on the steps of the courthouse eating their lunch waiting to go to testify. Nick soon regretted his choice of sandwich when he saw Greg's. Nick had been in a funk all day, he wasn't in a bad mood but just like he was deep thought all day.

"Are you sure we can eat here?" Greg asked as people stared at the duo as Nick began to destroy his sandwich.

"Yeah. Why not?" Nick said moving his tie over his shoulder taking another bite. Morgan came and sat in between them.

"You guys know you are not supposed to eat here right?" she said taking some of Nick's chips.

"I told you." Greg pouted.

"Why can't we eat here? There are no signs that say we can't." Nick argued drinking his drink.

"You look like two homeless wall street guys." Morgan teased.

"I know we look dashing." Greg teased back taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Stop flirting with me." Nick teased Morgan turned bright red which caused both the men to laugh.

"Yeah, Nick is engaged." Greg said Nick smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Nick is a family man now." Morgan teased taking some of Greg's chips.

"How's having a social life?" Greg asked.

"Full of football games, PTA meetings, cartoons, and a lot of cleaning." Nick said wiping his hands on the napkin, checking his watch.

"I said social life, not life as a parent."

"Greg, I have no social life. All of my spare time is spent doing… dad stuff." Nick chuckled as his phone went off, he saw it was Finn and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's up, with that look?" Morgan laughed as the trio made their way into the courtroom.

"It was Finn." Nick said.

"Why didn't you answer?" Greg asked confused.

"All she wants to do is argue with me, and I don't have time for it. Austin is in school now; she has no reason to call me." Nick said his voice did seem worried.

"What if he stayed home?" Morgan asked just a little confused. Nick talked about Austin all the time, but he never talked about Finn or their relationship or how they took care of Austin.

"Finn's suppose to call me or text me and tell me, or the school calls. When Austin stays home she texts me. We tend to argue whatever we talk so we try to limit all that." Nick said unsure. "Is today Friday?"

"Yeah." Morgan whispered as they entered the courtroom.

"Why?" Greg asked as they moved in the row behind the ADA as the defense finished with a witness.

"Austin, had a half day today." Nick said not really worried but he was a little concerned. However this happened every time Finn called him, his initial thought was that Finn was calling for Austin but that wasn't always the case. Nick's phone buzzed again and it was Finn. Nick gnawed at his bottom lip and left the courtroom to answer his phone, leaving Greg and Morgan confused. However ADA didn't notice.

"The people call CSI Stokes." The ADA called but when he didn't see Nick he began to look around. The ADA's face fell in embarrassment and he gave Greg and Morgan a heated look. "Where is he?" the ADA asked them.

"Where's your witness?" the judge asked as Greg left to find Nick but Nick was coming back inside. However Nick went to ADA, Greg couldn't hear anything but harsh whispers between the men. "Is there a problem, Mr. Stokes?" the judge asked in a very authoritative voice.

"Your honor, my son got hurt. He's on his way to the hospital. I have to go." Nick said worried.

"Your honor, the defense is ready to proceed." The defense attorney said standing.

"Mr. Stokes, tomorrow morning you are here or you let the DA know. So we can proceed in a timely manner." The judge said.

"Yes sir." Nick said taking off.

Once Nick got to the hospital he went to the registration. However once he got to the desk he saw Finn in a room some ways away. Nick blew past the register person and a couple triage nurses.

"sir." A nurse said trying to catch up with Nick. Nick ran to the room the best he could. His leg been real achy and a little stiff, he had kept forgetting to schedule a doctor's appointment for it.

"Austin!" Nick said excited going into the room, seeing Austin with a splint around his wrist, and gauze wrapped around his head.

"Daddy!" Austin said excited but he was in a slight haze. Nick moved to the other side of the gurney opposite of Finn. Austin's shirt was cut off and he had some blood on pants.

"What happened?" Nick asked looking at his boy making sure there were no other injuries.

"Dylan and I, we were playing with his skateboard. I went to run and jump on it but it hit a rock and I fell." Austin said trying to touch his cut Finn held his hand at bay. Nick looked at the IVs and loosened his tie.

"Did you have a helmet on?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't buckled and it fell off before I hit my head." Austin said his eyes were red and droopy.

"Did they give him pain medicine?" Nick said touching Austin's shoulder.

"Yeah." Finn said looking up for a second to see Nick looking at her.

"Where were you when this happened?" Nick asked but the nurse came in.

"Hello, my name is Lauren I will be your nurse. Can you tell me what happened?" the nurse introduced. Nick's face fell as he turned away. Out of all the nurses at this hospital Austin had Lauren.

"I was riding my friend's skateboard and fell." Austin said Lauren moved to examine Austin.

"Excuse me, sir." Lauren said Nick turned and the pair awkward eye contact. She immediately recognized Nick after all these years. Nick smiled awkwardly and moved out of the way. Lauren released a deep breath, as some unwelcomed memories flooded back. "Do you have any neck pain?" Lauren asked. Austin nodded no.

* * *

_I'm outside. I need to talk to you NOW! Lauren texted as she rested against his Tahoe. She watched him as he left the diner and walks towards her. Lauren felt rage and hurt like she never felt before. How could he do this to her?_

"_Hey babe." Nick said leaning in to give her a kiss but Lauren put her hand up._

"_Save it." Lauren said authoritative. Nick put his hands on his hips and prepared for another argument. Lauren looked at him, he could tell she was upset. "Is there anything you have to tell me?"_

"_No?" Nick said confused. He was just about certain that she didn't know about him and Finn; he had made extra sure to cover his tracks. However when he answered her she immediately slapped him across the face… hard._

"_I got a call today…" Lauren said wiping her eyes. Nick knew better then to interrupt still feeling the sting from her slap. "I knew something was up last night when you and she were talking but I thought everything was different but you are still a pig."_

"_What are you talking about?!" Nick asked getting frustrated._

"_I got a call from your little girlfriend!" she yelled pushing him. "She told me about the baby." Nick remained quiet feeling his face get red. "Nothing to say now?!"_

"_Its… it's not what you think." Nick said quietly._

"_Are the father of that woman's baby?" Lauren asked. Nick scratched the side of his head and looked away. "You are, aren't you?!"_

"_It's not that simple!" Nick argued causing Lauren's nostrils to flare._

"_You're either the father or you're not!"_

"_I don't know! Or she doesn't know…" Nick said quietly embarrassed. Lauren had the most disgusted face._

"_You're disgusting! I take you back and this is what happens!"_

"_You call me a hundred times a day! You think I'm cheating on you anytime I'm out of your sight! That's why I couldn't tell you!" Nick yelled but felt Lauren slap him again._

"_I didn't make you do this! So don't even try to make this my fault." Lauren cried._

"_We weren't together the second time I slept with her." Nick said Lauren cried._

"_That doesn't matter, Nick! You haven't been honest with me! You've been lying to me to go to the appointments. How do I know that's all you're lying about?"_

* * *

"The doctor has ordered an x-ray and a CAT scan." Lauren said Nick just looked down and nodded.

"Thank you." Finn said. Lauren awkwardly smiled. Nick's face was priceless and Finn couldn't help but smile even though she knew it was wrong too.

"A tech will be in here to bring him." Lauren said awkwardly leaving the room. Nick and Finn an awkward eye contact and Nick just shook his head.

"What's a CAT scan?" Austin asked as the tech started pushing him in the gurney towards the x-ray room.

"The doctor needs a picture of your head to make sure everything is fine." Finn said as Nick was still on alert. The last time he saw Lauren was when she put the lead pipe through his windshield and he didn't know if she was still upset and didn't want to be caught off guard… again.

"We will be right out of here, bud." Nick said as the tech pushed him in the x-ray room.

Nick sat down on the bench outside but Finn insisted on standing as they looked at the room as the doors shut. Nick unbuttoned his shirt a little and took off his tie. His mind flooded with new thoughts as he worried about Austin.

"What's up with you? You seem a little more out of it than usual?" Finn asked, Nick just scratched his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Nick said smiling at Finn it wasn't a genuine smile and Finn knew that.

"Is it Lauren?" Finn whispered, Nick out loud laughed.

"No…" Nick laughed.

"Nick!" Allie shouted Nick stood up and met her. She handed him a bag of clothes for Austin to change into. Finn couldn't hear what they were saying but noticed Nick being distant looking almost frustrated. Finn saw Allie touch her stomach and look frustrated with Nick but more so sad. Nick tried to give Allie a genuine smile but it felt cold. Finn followed Austin and the tech back to his room.

"Thanks for bringing this." Nick said looking in the bag.

"It was fine." Allie said it was awkward between the pair. "I should get going to work so I'm not late." She said leaving, Nick held her hand and gently pulled her back, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Nick said kissing her cheek again. Allie quickly wiped away her tear and nodded.

"I love you too, Nick." She said leaving.

Once Austin came back they started to stitch his cut. His CAT scan came back to normal his brain and skull looked fine. His wrist was a different story that was broken. Austin decided on a blue cast waterproof cast.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Finn asked, Nick just nodded. Finn's seen this haze over his eyes. "Is Allie pregnant?" Finn asked with mix emotions in her voice. She wasn't even sure if she wanted the answer.

"Yeah, baby girl… I haven't told Austin yet." Nick said quietly holding his gaze forward. Science had come a long way; they could test for pregnancy and come back with sex of the baby. "She was so happy… and I got that shitty feeling again. I don't know what's wrong with me?"

"You love her?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, more than anything." Nick said finally looking at Finn.

"Tell her how you are feeling, Nick."

"Ah, Finn…"

"Nick, you are a great father. You have nothing to worry about, but if you don't you are going lose her." Finn said. "You aren't doing yourself any favors by not being honest with her or yourself, Nick."

"She doesn't know." Nick said getting a little emotional. Finn assumed he meant his dark childhood. "I don't want to tell her." Nick said looking away wiping his nose trying not to show that he was crying.

"You don't have to, it might help her understand but you don't have to tell her. You are a great guy and to see you do this 180 probably is taking a toll worse on her then you think." Finn said padding Nick on the shoulder.

"Thanks Finn." Nick said feeling more so relieved.

"Tell Allie, I said thanks for bringing the clothes." Finn said smiling padding Nick on the arm, going back into the room with Austin.

* * *

Is there hope for a Nick and Finn friendship ever? How did you think Finn handle Nick news? How did Nick handle it? Sorry for the wait, please forgive me by reviews. What did you think of Lauren's little cameo? What did you think?


	13. The Daddy Question

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews so far!

Ch13: The Daddy Question

* * *

A few years later… Finn helps Austin get ready for his eighth grade moving up ceremony. Austin was only a few inches shorter then Finn now, and in the midst of puberty. Austin was long, lanky, and his feet were too big for the rest of his body.

"Mom, can you help me?" Austin said his voice in the transition between childish and going deep. Austin gave Finn the tie.

"I'm really proud of you." Finn said tying the tie.

"Not to tight, mom." Austin said pulling away. "I can always tighten before I go on stage." Austin moved to put his shoes on. Finn smiled at her son who just seemed to get older with every blink of her eye. Austin was almost fourteen, Finn thought. That thought always put Finn in awe.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked, but then she felt Austin hug her. Finn smiled.

"I love you, mom." Austin said smiling. Austin really became a spitting image of Nick.

"I'm really proud of you. You are doing well in school, and playing sports. I hope you know I am you're number 1 fan." Finn said hugging Austin. She couldn't believe how big he was getting.

Finn's little pep talk she gave to Nick when Austin was in the hospital years ago really seemed to help Nick. Nick adopted Tristan, and was able to be very supportive to Allie, and their daughter Emily. Nick and Finn got along a lot better ever since then, however Finn and Allie didn't get along. They only talk about Austin and or Nick when Nick isn't there.

They arrived within minutes of each other. Once Emily was freed from her car seat she ran to Austin. Finn couldn't help but smile watching Emily hug her brother. Austin was such a gentle soul, Finn felt blessed because she knew Austin didn't get it from her. The only person that was missing from the Stokes' entourage was Nick and Allie didn't look too pleased.

"Where's my dad?" Austin said putting Emily down. Emily immediately tried to make a break for it she was free. Emily was three now if Finn was correct.

"He's at work, but he told me he was coming." Allie said picking up Emily, it seemed to solve Austin's curiosity but Finn heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Okay." Austin said moving to talk to Tristan.

The beginning of the ceremony was the same as the others Finn thought. The only thing that had changed was the faces and the sense of pride she felt. The next graduation after this was going to be the big one.

Finn watches as Tristan and Austin talk and Tristan tightens Austin's tie. Austin had a lot of the similar mannerisms of Nick, like their lack of sense of style or maybe that was Finn's generation gap. However seeing Austin sit next to Tristan, the two boys couldn't have dressed more opposite. Austin had slacks and a tie. Tristan wore a bow tie and a sweater. Seeing Allie abruptly leave with Emily, pulled Finn from her thoughts. Emily waved to Finn before sticking her fingers in her mouth and Allie's ear.

Once the choir and band started Finn felt safe to leave to see what was up with Allie, and she wanted to save her ears from any further abuse. She sits on the bench outside and felt two small hands on her knees. Finn looks at Emily as she smiles at Finn. Finn thought little Emily looked just like Austin, or Nick rather. Nick obviously had prominent family genes, she does remember when she met Nick's sisters they all looked alike.

"Heya," Finn said smiling at the little girl.

"You're pretty." Emily said smiling trying to climb on the bench to sit next to Finn. Finn helped her up and Emily started swinging her legs.

"…You told me that you would be here! I have been trying to call you all day and if you are not coming please tell me. But don't ignore my call! I understand the job, but I can't do everything on my own… Please just call me so I know you are alright. I love you." Allie said hanging up. Finn could tell she wanted to be angry but her worry kept her anger at bay.

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked helping Emily off the bench.

"I've called Nick six times in the last two hours. I haven't heard from him." Allie said worried. "I just called him and he ignored the call, so now I don't know what going on. I understand his job and that he's gone a lot but he should be here, he just misses a lot."

"It sucks, I know." Finn said dusting over her jeans. The women went back inside just in time to hear more speeches and as they gave out miniscule awards.

Meanwhile… Nick felt his adrenaline reach a new peak as his breaths became increased. He felt his sweat trickle down his face. Nick felt his phone vibrate again and slowly hit the button to make it stop.

"What are you doing?" the man to Nick's left asked waving a gun around, causing Nick to increase his breathing again. The last place Nick wanted to be is in between a gunman and Brass or in the middle or two guns.

"Just touching my phone. How about everyone just relaxes, alright? Let's try to calm down." Nick said, unfortunately for Nick he was closer to the gunman than Brass. Nick felt the tip of the man's gun repeatedly tap against the palm of his hand. Nick was trying to keep his mind focus even though he just wished he had left early so he was at his kids' graduation rather here. Nick was the supervisor of grave he could've left early if he wanted to.

"Put the gun down!" Brass ordered, they had been at this for forty three minutes to be exact. Nick was waiting to be relieved by Hodges and Hodges came Nick was just wishing up when this nut job showed up.

"You put yours down!" the man yelled back hitting Nick's palm again. With the man's attention on Brass, Nick grabbed the gun pushing it away from his body. The man squeezed the trigger and Nick heard a shot felt a pain in his hand. Nick immediately let go and turned away.

"Get down, Nicky!" Brass ordered, Nick dove on the ground hearing another shot.

* * *

Austin received several awards, some academic awards but mostly athletic awards in various areas. Watching Austin's face light up with pride and nervousness made Finn smile.

Afterwards, Finn and Allie meet the boys down in cafeteria for an ice cream social. Allie gave both the boys flowers and hugs. Allie had a very uncertain look on her face, wondering what she was going to tell the boys on Nick's unexpected absence.

"Where's my dad?" Austin asked again but with a sad look in his eyes but in a tough guy demeanor but he fooled no one. His face showed his disappointment. Finn did not envy Allie at this moment but she was glad that someone else had to answer the infamous _daddy question._

"He had to work but he wishes that he could've been here and he wants you to call him when you get home." Allie said, it hurt even more that her and Austin were eye level.

* * *

Once Austin went to bed, Finn watched TV letting her mind wander. Austin called Nick but no one answered so now Finn too was worried. She silently prayed that Nick was fine and that his phone was on the fritz or something silly like that and nothing major. Not only for Austin's sake but for little Emily's sake, Finn never thought of the dangers of the job until now. Finn heard a knock on the door and it brought her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she asked approaching the door.

"It's Nick." Finn opened the door and saw Nick. His appearance slightly disheveled and he had a dark stain on his jeans and a shirt that looked brand new on. Then Finn noticed the splint on his right hand with blood soaked gauze.

"Nick, where were you today? What happened to your hand?" Finn asked quickly in shock.

"I had a rough day at work… please I need to just see my boy." Nick asked with a deep sadness almost a fear in his eyes. "I had a close call today… I just need to see my boy."

"Dad…" Austin said worried from the hallway. Austin wasn't a child anymore, so he was able to pick up on his parents' emotion and be able to tell when something was wrong especially now. Austin always saw his father as a strong man. Austin didn't wait for his father's answer and immediately went to him and hugged him. "It's alright, dad."

"I love you kiddo. I'm sorry about today." Nick said embracing Austin, Nick felt his tears go down his face.

"It's alright, dad." Austin said feeling emotional himself. "I love you too." Austin said hugging his dad. Finn looked on feeling emotional herself. Whatever happened today spooked Nick to his core. Nick loved his job but loved his family way more.

* * *

What did you think of Nick's close call? Will he have more? Will he be as lucky next time? What about Finn's and Allie's interaction? They do have something in common, sir Nicholas? Will they always have him? Please Review!


	14. Hot

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch14: Hot

* * *

Junior year... Austin was now in his junior year of high school and had just gotten his learner's permit and was very eager to start driving. Tristan would be testing soon for his too. Emily was in the first grade now, and Nick and Allie finally had a moment to themselves.

Nick tried to work less in the field for a short time but thought for sure he was going to go nuts. Nick learned that Austin got his restlessness from him for sure. While Nick was experimenting with limited field time, he was able to finish all his backlog of paperwork and clean his office to where it was immaculate. And for the first time since Nick has worked at the crime lab they weren't understaffed which gave him more leeway with his schedule, so he was able to be home more often.

The only down side was trying to teach these rookies which was now the responsibility of Nick as supervisor and Greg as the assistant supervisor, now that he was back in the field. The lab had gone under some serious changes over the years. Sara had left the lab for real this time to spend time with her husband. DB left years ago for just about the same reason he wanted to spend time with his family. Hodges was now a CSI, and a young lady named Roxy Sanchez she was new, and today was the first day for another newbie Dylan Mumford from New York.

"I like this." Nick said holding Allie closer to him as they lay in the bed together just enjoying each other's company. Allie had her head on Nick's shoulder and her arms around his chest. Nick had his arm around her and the other behind his head.

"I like this too." Allie said lifting her head up to look at Nick. Nick looked down at Allie smiling at her. Nick smiled at her. Nick moved his hand to her face bringing it up to his kissing her. Nick moved to get in a better position to kiss her neck. Allie pushed her hands under Nick's shirt feeling his warm skin pulling him close. Allie ran her hands through his hair as she pulled him into another kiss.

She was jealous of the way he had aged. Nick had some wrinkles but he looked the same. His hair had grayed around his ears and the rest was a little salt and peppered. Nick had the just about the worst eye sight but refused to wear glasses. Allie had felt very self conscious about her aging but in Nick's eyes she was still the most beautiful woman.

"Nick, the kids… are going to be here… soon…" Allie said breathless, almost panting but Nick kissed her again interrupting her. Nick looked at the clock and kissed her again.

"We have time." Nick growled in her ear as he started to pull at her yoga pants. They had little time for each other being swamped with work, PTA meetings, concerts, sporting events, homework, and everything else that came with being the parents to three children. So any moment that had alone they cherish and tried to make the best of it. They were a big blended family.

Nick moved the blanket to partly cover them. Allie pulled Nick's shirt and he moved so she could pull it off and then went back to kiss her. They enjoyed each other's company whether it was watching TV, their lunches that served as there date night, or activities such as these ones.

"Auggie, look. Mommy and daddy are wrestling." Emily said as Austin pulled her out of there room. Nick hopped off of Allie as Emily squirmed away hopping on their bed.

"Emily, come on. Let me make you a snack." Austin said as Nick and Allie tried to catch their bearing.

"Okay, Auggie." Emily said, Austin's nickname _Auggie_ was resurrected by Emily. Once Emily left Austin looked at Nick and Allie and shook his head.

"I'll be right out." Allie said Austin followed Emily out. Once the coast was clear, Nick put his shirt back on and Allie pulled Nick into a fiery kiss.

"Hmmm…" Nick purred but Allie pushed away.

"I told you the kids were going to be home." Allie told him leaving the room pretending to be angry. "Where's Tristan?" Allie asked.

"He had play practice today." Austin said eating some grapes as he prepared a bowl for Emily.

"Austin, you ready?" Nick said joining the family in the dining room.

"Yup." Austin said tossing another grape into his mouth.

"Where you boys going?" Allie asked helping Emily get her homework out.

"Driving." Austin said taking the keys from Nick. Nick kissed Allie and Emily and followed Austin out.

* * *

Nick thought that Austin was a little space cadet like but figured that once behind the wheel that he would be able to focus like he did on the football field. However Nick was wrong. Austin was having trouble picking up the directions and he seemed to be easily distracted.

"Dad, you make me nervous when you grab the handle." Austin said looking at Nick.

"You make me nervous when you look at me when you are driving. Eyes on the road." Nick instructed. "Austin, hit the brakes." Nick said.

"Why? The lights green."

"Because the other cars are stopped." Nick said Austin slammed on the brakes causing both of their heads to jolt.

"Sorry." Austin said looking at Nick.

"Be easy on my brakes. Eyes on the road, please." Nick said again. "With right turns you got to be careful not to take the turn to wide but not to sharp either, okay?"

"Yes."

"Take this turn." Nick said Austin took the turn and hit the curb. Nick immediately grimaced, Nick's phone started to go off. "Pull over." Nick instructed as he opened a text from Brass.

"Do you have to go?" Austin asked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry bud." Nick said padding Austin on the shoulder. "Tomorrow we can go driving."

"Okay." Austin said putting his disappointment to the side.

* * *

Nick, Morgan, and the rookie Dylan went to a suspected burglary homicide at a small apartment complex. Greg was across town with Roxy and Hodges. When Nick initially read their files Dylan's stood out because it reminded Nick of him. Forensic science was a nerd's game when Nick first got in and still was today, you had to be smart and be ready for policies and technology around you to be constantly changing.

The only difference between Nick and Dylan was that Nick wasn't a bumbling idiot. Dylan was the typical dumb jock. Dylan had told Nick that he was inspired to start a career in forensic science because of a show he watched as a child. However Dylan had high reviews from his old crime lab in New York, but if Dylan didn't work out Nick could always recycle him to another shift. Days were always losing people.

"What do you notice about the body?" Nick asked Dylan as Morgan started to process the nearby stairs.

"It's dead." Dylan replied taking a picture of the body. Nick rubbed his face unsure if he was joking, Nick heard Morgan snicker in the hallway. "I'm joking." Dylan said. "Rigor isn't right, so the body was moved."

After the initial photos were done they start with evidence collection. Nick thoroughly watched and inspected each evidence bag before letting Dylan even touch the evidence he was collecting. Dylan looked like he was getting slightly agitated with Nick watching over him, but Nick had already warned him that things are done a certain way and there was very little wiggle room. Nick wanted to make sure that the Las Vegas Crime Lab stayed the number one lab in the country.

"Nick, come here." Morgan said worried. Nick stood up and followed Morgan to the stairs.

"Do you smell that?" Morgan asked, Nick sniffed.

"Smoke?" Nick said with a new found worry. Nick started scanning the stairwell for a smoke detector. "Mumford, check for a smoke detector." Nick called out as the smoke smell became more abundant.

"There is one but it isn't hooked up… is that smoke?" Dylan asked as people started running down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Nick said grabbing a man.

"I don't know, man. It's all smoky up there." The man said pulling away from Nick.

"Did you call 911?" Dylan asked.

"No… isn't that you're job." The man said running away. Morgan took off up the stairs searching for the fire alarm.

"Go outside and get everyone away from the building and call for fire." Nick said chasing after Morgan. Dylan helped everyone out.

Morgan tries to activate the fire alarms but they don't work. Nick begins telling everyone to get out as the smoke became thicker almost making it difficult to breath.

"Morgan… we got to… go…" Nick said grabbing her as he coughed from the smoke. The hallway was completely engulfed with smoke and then floor started to shake a little as debris started to fall from above.

"Help…" someone said, Nick didn't hear it but Morgan did and pulled away from Nick.

"There's someone in there." Morgan cried running inside someone's apartment with Nick on her heels. They find a woman trapped under a support beam among other burning debris. Without hesitation Nick and Morgan started moving the debris.

"Hold on ma'am." Nick said lifting up the support beam as Morgan pulled her out. Everyone's adrenaline was in full effect and Morgan pulled to hard and falls over the corner of the woman's bed. Nick looked at Morgan as he helped the woman up. "Go!" Nick instructed the woman. The building shook sending another storm of debris to them. Nick looked as a piece of debris caught Morgan at the waist sending her to the ground. "Morgan!" Nick said going to her aid.

Morgan tried to push the debris off but was in the worst pain in her life and Nick tried and tried but the debris that was crushing Morgan was too heavy. Nick felt blisters burning into his hand from the heat of the hot debris. He could see Morgan slipping away.

"Morgan, stay with me." Nick said hearing a crumble from above. He looks up to see pieces of debris headed his way. Nick shielded his head and covered Morgan as it rained heavy hot burning debris onto the both of them.

* * *

What do you think is going to happen now? Please Review!


	15. Brains and Muscles

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch15: Brains and Muscle

* * *

Finn tried to keep up with Austin as he raced in the hospital searching for his dad or Allie or anyone. Finn couldn't tell him to stop or even slow down. Austin was almost a man, and was built exactly like Nick so Finn felt sorry for anyone that got caught in his way.

Finn felt her heartbreak when Greg called her and told her that Nick was hurt. Austin knew something was wrong when Finn came early to his football practice.

"_Ma, what are you doing here? My practice isn't over." Austin said pulling over his football helmet. Finn just thought of how much Austin looked like Nick. Allie had dropped him off at practice and Finn was supposed to pick him up as per the custody agreement._

"_We have to go." Finn said trying to show that she wasn't upset but Austin, just like Nick, could read Finn like a book._

"_What's wrong?" Austin asked._

"_I'll tell you in the car." Finn said not wanting to tell him in front of his team as they watched from a far._

"_Dad?" Austin said clinching his jaw shut. Finn nodded feeling a tear fall from her eyes._

"_Yeah…" Finn said, she watched as the mix emotions hit Austin like a tidal wave. "There was a fire at a crime scene. The building started to fall apart he was trying to free someone when the debris fell on him." Finn said touching her son's shoulder._

"_Is he… Did him…" Austin cried._

"_He's at the hospital." Finn said, Austin dropped his helmet trying to stay calm._

Once Austin that he couldn't find anyone and realized he was lost he became understandably angry. Austin had Nick's charm but Finn's rage. Austin played sports year round to try to channel his rage but because he had Nick's strength which made his rage scary.

"Dad?! Allie?!" Austin yelled. Finn tried to get a nurse but Austin flipped a chair over and now security was looking at him.

"Austin!" Tristan yelled grabbing Austin. Tristan brought Austin to a different waiting room that was filled with the team, techs, Allie, and friends.

"Austin." Allie said hugging Austin.

"How is he?" Austin asked.

"He's still with the doctors."

"Where's Emily?" Austin asked.

"She's with the Russell's." Allie said, her eyes were red and a little swollen. It was evident that she had been crying, she was a mess.

"Why didn't you guys call?" Finn asked upset, and Austin turned and looked at her with a scary hostile look on his face. It remained her of when her and Nick argued and she hit him with her coffee mug. She felt scared all over again.

"Stop, mom! Tristan has been texting me since we left the school! Stop!" Austin shouted. Finn felt nervous as Austin started to walk towards but Allie gently tugged his arm.

"Aye, come on kiddo. I need you to keep it together, for me." Allie said as tears went down her face. Austin looked down and moved away from Finn.

Finn felt scared of her own son. Lately they had been at odds with one another. Finn just assumed it was what teenager did, Finn remembered being a terrible teenager for her mother maybe this was payback. A lot of stuff was changing at Finn's house and with her but Finn thought it was for the better. She had completed her therapy, she found a job that was flexible with her time so she could be with Austin, and she even had a boyfriend who didn't want to smack her around.

Finn looked around and saw Greg pacing around talking on his phone. Greg had told her that Morgan too was hurt and she wondered if Greg still had a crush on her or if anything had happened but she had been gone for over sixteen years. Thinking about all of this made her feel old.

"Greg, how's Morgan?" Finn asked as Greg looked like for sure he was going to explode.

"She's got a two broken legs, broken pelvis, and some bruised ribs." Greg said rubbing his face. He looked up and saw Dylan, Roxy, and Hodges enter the waiting room. "Excuse me, Finn." He said greeting the trio. "I need you guys to go back to the scene and find out what caused that fire. Stay safe." Greg instructed. The trio left.

"Stokes Family?" Nick's doctor came out.

"I'm his wife." Allie said already growing scared, Austin stood next to Allie equally worried. "How is he, doctor?"

"He is being moved to the ICU. He had a dislocated elbow, a dislocated shoulder. He has a few broken ribs his lungs and diaphragm are bruised, he has a concussion and skull fracture, and his T4, T5, T6 are fractured." The doctor said, Allie started to cry and Austin caught her so she didn't fall. Tristan walked over to help console his mother.

"Is he… Is he awake?" Allie cried trying to compose herself.

"He is a little. When he is situated in ICU, I will send the nurse to get you. However because he is in rough shape, I would recommend that the children do not go in." the doctor said and Allie nodded. The doctor smiled awkwardly and left.

"Boys, I will go and see him and if I think he is well enough I will let you see him. But if he is in bad shape I don't want you to see him, not like that." Allie warned wiping her eyes.

When the nurse came Allie hugged both the boys and walked with the nurse. Finn was stunned that the boys didn't argue with her about seeing Nick, especially Austin. She thought for sure Austin was going to argue but he didn't. The ICU smelt just like sterile, it wasn't an inviting smell. The nurse stopped and showed her the entrance for Nick's room. Allie took a deep breath and walked into his room.

Nick had several IVs, was on oxygen, and his right arm was covered in bandages and his fingers looked swollen. He looked to have sunburn on his entire body. Nick also had some small bruises on his face and arms. Nick lazily opened his eyes to see Allie. Allie went to him trying to ease her tears as they fell freely from her face.

"Nick…" she cried holding his cold hand. A small smile spread across his face as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Where am I?" he asked looking into her eyes with a sleepy expression on his face. Allie brought his hand up to her face kissing it and holding it there.

"You are at desert palms."

"From the fire?" Nick asked Allie nodded. "Where are the kids?" Nick asked trying to stay awake.

"The boys are outside and Emily is at the Russell's." Allie said, she didn't like seeing Nick like this. Her strong husband, battered and high as a kite from the pain medicine however she could see he was still in pain with each breath.

"I am okay." Nick said turning his head so he could see Allie. She smiled at him through her tears. He lifted his hand and wiped a tear from cheek, right when Nick thought his hand was going to fall Allie held it. "I love you and the kids." Nick feeling the pain medicine get the best of him.

"I love you too." Allie said as another tear escaped. "The boys want to see you."

"I want to see them." Nick said sleepy.

"I will be right back." Allie said putting Nick's hand at his side kissing his forehead. Allie stood at the doorway and waved to the boys to come in. ICU only allows two visitors but Nick's nurse agreed to look the other so both the boys could go in and see Nick with her. "He is a little out of it, so just bear with him." Allie said. Both the boys hesitated to get close to Nick taking in his condition.

"Dad." Austin said holding his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Tristan asked just as worried as Austin.

"I'm alright." Nick said giving the boys a tired smile. Nick tried not to fall asleep but it seemed like a lost effort. "I love you guys… I am going need your help..." Nick said sleepy.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"Anything…" Tristan said.

"Take care of your sister." Nick said looking at the boys. "I'm going to be here for a little…" Nick said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Finn brought Tristan and Austin to the Russell's thinking that she was only dropping Tristan off but soon found out she was wrong. Austin left the car as if not wanting to wait another second to get away from Finn.

"Austin, where are you going?" Finn asked as Austin shut the door.

"I need to be here with my brother and sister. Miss Catherine is coming to help." Austin said, Finn remembered Nick telling her that Catherine was moving back to Vegas and assumed she was back.

"Okay, but call me later, please." Finn said almost begging.

"Okay, I love you, ma." Austin said.

"I love you too, Austin." Finn said watching as they walked inside the Russell's.

Like Nick, Austin wouldn't tell anyone if anything was wrong but rather just surround himself with people that would be able to see the difference in character. Tristan was almost a master at reeling Austin back. Tristan was the good diplomat and Austin was more like the army always ready and on standby. Hopefully keeping Austin's mind busy would keep his hands from getting him in trouble. Even though Austin's hands haven't gotten him in trouble in a while if there was any time for them to make a resurrection it would be now, and Tristan knew that. Tristan knew to keep an extra watchful eye on his brother especially during this hard time.

* * *

How do you feel about the distance between Finn and Austin? What do you think is causing it? What about Nick is his plea, a dying man's plea for the boys to watch his sister or not? What do you think? Please Review!


	16. Stable

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review! DeliaCerrano I will definitely give you a warn if or when I decide to have Nick die.

*Spolier alert* He doesn't die here.

Ch16: Stable

* * *

Austin and Tristan sat in the library trying to work on homework. Luckily they were both athletes so they could channel their frustration through sports. Austin played football and Tristan was a soccer player. Tristan worried about Austin he seemed like he was ready to blow, his fuse was short he just needed someone to light it.

It had been ten days since Nick was first hurt and since the boys had seen him. It wasn't that the boys didn't want to see him but they didn't want to see him like that. Allie hadn't left his side really, she had gone home to talk to Emily and get some clothes but she needed to be with Nick. Catherine was watching the kids and house sitting, Allie was grateful. Allie had called the kids every night and some mornings.

Austin released a deep breath as he looked around library as Tristan tried to explain a math problem to him. Austin couldn't care less about this stupid math problem, homework, or school in general. His mind hadn't stopped racing and he started to remember all the terrible things from his childhood. He thought everything of the times his father got his hopes up and was let down or took a back seat to his job, then he thought of the terrible times at his mom's house, between the boyfriends coming in and out or the worrying about if they were going to hit her too.

"Austin, I'll be right back." Tristan said leaving. Austin leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried everything to calm his nerves except for the obvious and talk to someone about his nerves. He tried working out harder, running extra sprints at practice, and trying to spend as much time with Tristan and Emily. He hadn't seen Finn in a couple days they did have lunch a couple days ago together but that were it.

"Hey Austin," Delia said. Delia was the center of Austin's recent attraction. Austin worshipped the ground she walked up but couldn't find the courage to ask her out especially now. He didn't even want to see her. "I heard about your dad. I just wanted to say that if you needed to talk to someone, I'm here." Delia said giving Austin a nervous smile.

"Thanks Delia." Austin said only looking at her briefly.

"Well, I really hope your dad is alright… I guess I will see you around." Delia said, Austin just nodded looking down. Delia gave Austin's arm a small squeeze before leaving him. Austin looked around and left the library and went to the junior lounge, he grimaced when he saw all the scumbags inside.

Austin went to his phone and texted Tristan and told him where he was. Austin started shaking his leg and started playing on his phone. He needed to stay busy and being stuck in the library was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey fag bag, stop shaking your leg!" one of the scumbags yelled. Austin didn't even realize they were talking to him at first. His leg shaking was causing a tapping noise.

"Are you going to make me?!" Austin spatted back shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, we will." The scumbag said, there were at least three scumbags. Austin chuckled and began to make the annoying noise louder. Once the scumbags moved towards Austin stood and slugged one of them.

* * *

Allie looked down at her phone and sighed rubbing her face. Nick could tell that something was wrong just by her expression. Nick had been doing a lot better but wasn't at a hundred percent just yet. There was talk about his release, Nick couldn't wait to leave the hospital. He has always hated hospitals, the smell, the people, and the vibe, it was a place Nick always tried to stay away from.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked reaching for Allie's hand.

"Nothing, just relax." Allie said putting her phone away, she reached and held his hand. Nick felt his tired body struggle to stay awake but that's all he wanted. Nick had been sleeping the days away, the doctor said that it would lead to a quicker recovery but Nick just wanted to go home.

"I love you. Thanks for staying." Nick said kissing her hand.

"I can't think of any other place I'd rather be." She said placing a kiss on his dry lips. "I love you too, Nick. You can't scare me like that again."

"I won't." Nick said holding Allie tight with his good arm. Nick wiggled over a little bit and patted the bed. "Come lay with me."

"Nick?" Allie said confused.

"Please?" Nick said smiling at her. Allie sighed and snuggled into bed with Nick, she missed his embrace. Allie turned on the TV and they started to watch some talk show giving paternity results.

"Some of these people shouldn't be allowed to reproduce." Allie joked.

"How do you plan to have a child if you're not married to them?" Nick said confused.

"Was Austin planned?" Allie asked.

"Nope, not at all." Nick said trying to chuckle but couldn't.

"Can I ask you something?" Allie said sitting up to look at Nick.

"Yeah."

"What was your relationship with Finn? You've never talked about." Allie said nervous.

"Don't tell Austin." Nick said Allie nodded. "Finn and I never had a relationship… when Austin was made Finn was in a relationship with a different guy. Finn and I were only friends at the time and she had a rough day prior, I was trying to lift her spirits, and one thing led to another and now we have Austin."

"Did you ever want to be in a relationship with her?"

"I thought about it, but it never happened. We worked together and we were always fighting… why all the questions?" Nick asked not angry just curious.

"We've known each other for a long time and you've never said anything… Austin doesn't know?"

"No, Finn and I were not the best parents for him when he was little, and all he needs to know is that we love him."

INSERT LINE BREAK

Austin sat outside of the Principal's office as Catherine and Finn were inside talking with the principal. Austin felt the lump on his cheek, he didn't feel any better and he thought he would be. Austin heard Catherine and his mom coming and released a sigh and stood up.

"Come on, Austin." Finn said, Austin shook his head.

"No."

"Austin, you're coming home with me." Finn said taking Austin's arm. Austin immediately pulled it away.

"Like hell I am." Austin said.

"Austin?!" Finn said excited. Catherine stood in between the pair trying to ease the situation. Catherine whispered something in Finn's ear, and Finn nodded. "I will see you later, Austin." Finn said squeezing his hand before leaving upset.

"Come on, tough guy." Catherine said to Austin. Catherine and Austin walked outside to the bench in front of Catherine's car. "You need to talk to me kiddo? What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You sound just like your father." Catherine chuckled. "I know you are worried about your dad, but I know something else is bothering you. You can talk to me and feel better or you can try and rip everyone's head off and the deep anger that you have inside will only get worst. What will it be?" Catherine asked sitting next to him.

"When I was younger I remember my dad just not being there. He was always away at work. Helping other people. My dad never spoke badly about my mom ever even when I thought he should. My mom did anytime my dad couldn't could come and get me."

"That must have been tough."

"Yeah… every time my stepmom calls me when I'm not expecting it. I always think something bad happened to my dad. I have to watch the news to see what my dad does at work. My mom is out of her mind. Some days she is nice and others she is all about her boyfriend, who's a douche bag but he doesn't beat her. Being at my mom's house is like being in a twilight zone, and at my dad's house there is stability, no thanks to him but I know what I am getting when I go."

"Is that what's bothering?" Catherine asked not to convince.

"Allie was devastated about my father, the only other time I saw her that upset, was before my sister was born. I remember hearing her talk on the phone with her brother. She thought my dad didn't want the baby, I remember my dad being really weird almost like he was distant. And it got me thinking…"

"About what?"

"How he was when I was expected? My dad loves my step mom and I always remember my parents being separated. They didn't love each other…"

"You're dad loves you, and have since before you were born. He uses to worry about you every moment he was away from you…" Catherine said.

"My dad didn't want me." Austin said looking coldly at Catherine.

"Austin, you know that's not true."

"Whatever." Austin said shaking his head.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on, trust me."

Catherine brought Austin to the lab. She knew this was probably the last place he wanted to be, especially now but Catherine knew that he needed to see what she was going to show him. However Austin's constant questioning was making Catherine batty, it reminded her of Nick when he first came to Vegas the only thing missing was the super thick southern accent Nick had.

Catherine motioned for Austin to sit in Nick's chair. Austin looked at his father's messy desk remembering that his desk at home looked the same even with the half full cup of coffee next to the computer. Austin saw the screen saver of pictures that was being displayed on Nick's computer. He saw various photos of himself with Nick, Austin with Tristan, and Austin with Emily.

"Miss Catherine… I know my dad loves me." Austin said not looking at her. Catherine popped open the one picture frame that Nick had on his desk and pulled out the oldest photo out. She then pushed the photo to give to Austin, it was a photo of Nick and Finn at Austin's baby shower. Both of them smiling, and Nick's hand loving on Finn's stomach.

"You're dad use to call me all the time with worries about you, and questions. He was so scared of something happening to you, and what your guys' relationship would be like."

"My dad has safe kits for all of us, including Allie." Austin chuckled shaking his head.

"In this line of work it's better to be safe than sorry… Listen Austin, I understand you are angry with your parents. I don't want you to think I am taking sides or making excuses but I can only tell you what I've seen. Your father has a rough relationship with his parents and a rocky childhood."

"My dad has never said anything."

"That sounds like him," Catherine chuckled. "You should probably talk to both of your parents. Tell them how you feel."

"Miss Catherine, you think my dad would let me live with him?" Austin asked, Catherine released a deep breath. Catherine remembered Lindsay's being fickle like this, Catherine was unsure what Austin was thinking. He was difficult to read like Nick, if they wanted you to know what they were thinking you would.

"Yes, but it's going to be a give and take. If you want your dad, or mom, to give a little, you have to too. But this won't solve anything if you are running from something." Catherine said Austin nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Catherine." Austin said hugging her. Catherine was the first person to talk to Austin without arguing or Austin feeling like a child.

"I got a call from Allie, your dad is home."

* * *

"Give me a minute with my boy." Nick said trying to get comfortable on his bed. Allie had helped him into a sitting position with an excess of pillows. He missed the comfort of being home, his bed, and his boy. There is a special kind of love you have for your first born.

"How do you feel dad?" Austin asked weary of what to expect from his dad in this state.

"It looks like I should ask you that question. What happened to your face?" Nick chuckled.

"I got in a fight at school today."

"You win?" Nick asked, Austin looked taken back.

"What?"

"Come on, because you know I can't ask you when your ma finds out. You win?"

"I guess."

"You know you can't fight kids at your school. Just don't do it again please." They both chuckled.

"Sorry dad." Austin said.

"It's alright, kiddo."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Nick said a little confused but was unsure if it was caused by the pain medicine he was on.

"Is it alright if I stay here? I don't want it stay with mom." Austin asked looking down ashamed.

"Why? I don't have a problem with you staying here."

"I don't like mom's boyfriend. I've told her and she just laughs it off,"

"Is he hitting her?!" Nick asked angry.

"No, she's fine I just need some stability right now and I feel like I can get it here."

"Okay, but you need to be the one to tell your mother. I am not going to do that for you. I will support you but I cannot do it for you." Nick said fatherly.

"I understand." Austin said, Nick smiled hugging Austin.

* * *

Austin is going through some stuff. If you were him what would you have done? Catherine was trying to play a mediator was that her place? Only a few more chapters. What do you think so far?

P.S. - After this story I plan on writing a story, different then this series I just need some help. I have a couple ideas of stories. If anyone is interested in solving my dilemma please Private Message me and I will send you the summaries of the stories all you have to do is tell me what you would want to read. All are Nick-centric stories but are very different from eachother. Please help me! :)


	17. Growing Up

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. Thank you for all of those who are still reading and a special thanks to those reviewing.

Ch17: Growing Up

* * *

It felt like yesterday Nick and Finn were watching Austin run off to the school bus on his first day of school. Or Nick and Finn arguing at his kindergarten graduation, or Nick missing his fifth grade and eighth grade moving up ceremonies. Austin was a child still in their eyes but all of that was about to change as he walked across the stage to get his high school diploma. Nick and Finn couldn't have been more proud of their boy. There was a point when they weren't sure if this moment was going to happen. Austin wasn't the best student but he wasn't the worst either.

At the beginning of his senior year college was in the back of their mind, they were just focused on getting Austin to graduate. Then Austin's grades went up and the college calls began, and Austin had choices of what school he wanted to go to and scholarships as long as he played football there. Austin was unsure what he wanted to study or do _when he wanted to be when he grew up._ However he decided he wanted to be a firefighter and choose to study fire protection technology, which Nick didn't even know was a major.

Austin Michael Stokes Junior was not only graduating high school but he was going to college. Nick felt an immense feeling of pride. He looked over at Finn and knew she was feeling the same way. They had been at odds for a while now and decided not to sit near one another. Then Nick watched as Tristan followed Austin and got his diploma as well as some academic awards. Emily clapped loud for her older brothers. The eight year old loved her brothers. After the ceremony they all went out to the common area and played hide and seek with their freshly graduated young adult children.

Nick and Finn stood next to each other as Nick waiting alone because Allie and Emily went to the bathroom. They didn't want to argue with one another so they just not to look at each other. Nick was angry with Finn because he thought that Finn made Austin feel like an outcast in his own house, and Finn felt like Nick had manipulated Austin to wanting to live with him instead. It is safe to say they had been at odds since Austin decided that he wanted to live with Nick instead of Finn. This is just one of the side effects of having a child with someone you didn't know very well. Finn and Nick found themselves more at odds with one another then friendly with each other.

"Mom!" Austin said excited giving his mom a hug. Austin did miss his mom and went to her house a weekend here and there.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Finn said hugging Austin.

"Hey dad." Austin said hugging his father.

"Good work, kiddo." Nick said, Nick smiled Austin and then hugged Tristan. "Good job. Your ma brought your sister to the bathroom." Nick said.

"Let me get a picture." Rachel said and Finn and Nick stood on either side of Austin so Rachel and Finn's new boyfriend took pictures. Allie came back and took a few as well as her brother. After several photos of the boys and them with the Austin and Nick with Tristan they started to make small talk.

Nick had gotten along better with Rachel nowadays then Finn and Nick and Rachel still _hated _one another. Usually when they talked if it wasn't about Austin it was an argument but any conversation with Finn was an argument.

Nick and Finn took separate cars when they went to drop Austin off at college. Allie was at the other side of the state with Emily and her brother dropping Tristan off. Finn had brought along her boyfriend Keith to help move stuff in. Nick protested even though he knew he couldn't move everything with Austin's help. Nick walked with a limp, during the fire they had worried that the pins and pole may have bent but it did bend enough for them to have to fix, and his arm was still a little messed up from the fire as much as he wanted to deny it he knew it was the truth.

Nick found out quite fast why his son wasn't fond over her boyfriend. Keith was a bit of a douche bag, Nick thought. When he spoke it was always a little consenting and made you feel stupid. However people like that always found there under Nick's skin especially when he tried to fight it. However before Nick left he wanted to give his boy some fatherly advice.

"Listen kiddo, in that box over there." Nick said pointing to an ordinary box that was full of Austin's stuff.

"Yeah." Austin said confused.

"I didn't tell your mother and I didn't tell Allie, but there is a box of condoms in there. I know college gets wild so those stay on. Those don't come off until there is a ring on her finger and you are the one who put the ring on her finger. You should both have rings on and love each other…"

"Okay, dad." Austin said chuckled.

"I'm serious, Austin." Nick said smiling.

Two years later… Austin had dropped out of school. He didn't like the football coach or team, he didn't like the school. College isn't for everyone. Austin got his EMT certification and a job as a firefighter so he accomplished his goals his own way. Finn was disappointed that Austin decided not to finish school, and Nick was glad that he didn't flunk out. Austin left school because he didn't like it not because he wasn't smart enough Nick argued with Finn on many occasions. However before leaving Austin reunited with his high school crush Delia and the pair began dating.

However tonight Austin had an announcement so they all went to a restaurant. Nick and Allie got there first but Finn and Keith arrived shortly afterwards already discussing what they thought the announcement was about.

"I think your boy is going to be a poppy." Keith said, Nick just rolled his eyes at Keith. He couldn't help his detest for this man however he had no empathy for Finn but he would be furious to find out if she was being abused again, even though assured her that she wasn't.

"I guess we will find out when they get here." Allie said she was a much better diplomat then Nick. She gave Nick's hand a squeeze knowing full well that he just wanted to reach across and punch this arrogant guy in the face. The group only made small talk with one another but didn't try to associate across the table. Finally when Austin and Delia arrived the adults wanted to rip their hair out with anxiety.

"What's the announcement?" Nick blurted out, but he couldn't help it Keith had all these wild ideas about what it was but what if he was right Nick started to think.

"Mom, Dad, Allie… Keith, Delia and I are engaged." Austin said smiling as Delia showed them the ring.

"Oh congratulations!" Allie shouted hugging them both. Nick was relieved, too relieved to speak, and Finn was shocked.

"Engaged, congratulations." Nick said hugging them both.

* * *

Austin is all grown up. What did you think? The next chapter will be the last of the series. Thanks again to those who have been reading. Please Review!


	18. Milestones

UnProfessionalism 4: Milestones

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

Ch18: Milestone

* * *

It was a sunny day. The temperature was bearable, the sky the richest blue it had been in an extremely long time. Austin dressed to the nines in his tuxedo and his hair combed to perfection as he waited for his wife too be to come down the aisle. Austin started sweating from areas he didn't know he could have sweated from, Tristan giving him a reassuring pad on his back. Nick held Allie's hand tight and waved at Emily as she started to sprinkle the rose petals.

Keith pulled Finn into an embrace as they watched Austin's face get red with nervousness as the first bridesmaid made her way down the aisle. Finn knew that Keith made Nick's blood boil and the two didn't get along. However Finn was good to Finn, he supported her, and he loved her, and never raised his hand to her. Besides for the occasional argument besides he did have arrogant tendencies they were fine. After a while every guy kind of turned into a bit of an arrogant ass that's what kept a relationship meaningful because the last thing Finn wanted besides for another abusive man was a yes man.

Everyone stood as Delia made her way down the aisle. Austin broke out in the widest most genuine smile she looked stunning, of course he always thought she looked beautiful but today at this very moment he was rendered speechless.

It was official Finn and Nick's boy wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man, and Delia's husband. The words felt strange to say aloud. Nick and Finn began to remember everything as if hitting them like a tidal wave.

_"Hey, I thought you were off today?" Moreno asked smiling at her._

"_Yeah, I have to talk to you… in private." Finn said quietly already feeling ashamed._

"_Yeah, okay." Moreno said feeling the mood change. Moreno took her hand and brought her by the water fountain which was the only area available for privacy. "Is everything alright?"_

"_Carlos, you know that I cherish what we have and…"_

"_Finn, what's going on?" Moreno asked weary his Hispanic accent peaking as he looked at her._

"_I'm pregnant…" Finn said Moreno eyes grew wide and his face turned to genuine shock and surprised. "That's not all…"_

"_You know if anyone else heard us in passerby they would think we are nuts?!" Greg said Nick and Sara laugh._

"_We are!" Nick and Sara said in unison._

"_Stokes!" Moreno called out. Nick turned still smiling and looked at Moreno._

"_What's up, M…" Nick said as Moreno sucker punches him in the nose. Nick falls holding his nose as blood flows freely out. _

"_Whoa!" Sara said as Moreno jumps on him and the two start wrestling as Greg and Sara try and separates them._

Nick remembers the emotional rollercoaster that Finn's pregnancy on him. Nick had no idea how much his crappy childhood would have in his parenting style. Nick thought that because he knew and thought that he would be able to overcome everything just like he had in his life but he wrong.

"_When I was younger…" Nick said looking off as if still looking for courage. "I was hurt… I was hurt in a real bad way." Nick stuttered, Finn's eyes went wide realizing what Nick meant. "I never told my parents and… let's just say that that wasn't easy for me and my parents sent me away to live with my aunt who sent me to her parents. My parents and I's relationship is just about nonexistence and I couldn't care less about that. And I'm…" Nick said getting emotional. "And I don't want my son to ever feel like that. I'm scared to death of that happening all over again. I wouldn't wish my childhood on anyone let alone my own boy." Nick said fighting tears._

Come hell or high water Nick wouldn't let anyone hurt his boy and get away with it. Nick knew that he wasn't the best father that he could have been involved more. Nick was so terrified on making a bad influence on his young mind that Nick thought that sometimes it would easier to stay away. The man who had raised him had passed years before Austin was even born. The worry that Nick had for his son were almost unreal but with his luck he couldn't be too safe.

"_I said…" Declan said but was met by Nick's fist. Declan held his nose as it spurt blood. Nick pushed the door open with such force that he thought for a brief moment that it would fly off the hinges but that was where Nick's thinking ended. Nick punched Declan again as hard as he could. Declan stumbled back and fell on his butt. Declan wasn't just Declan, he was Finn's terrible judgment, Rachel's wrong assumptions, but he was also another Patrick, and all of Nick's demons showcase in one physical form. Nick felt Finn pulling on his shirt trying to pull him away. Declan had pushed Nick. Nick stumbled back felt something in his thigh pop and felt a pain, Nick couldn't support his weight as he hit his side on the counter of Finn's end table. Declan hit him in the face and Nick buckled under his pain in his leg. Nick saw Declan raise his fist again, and Nick used the remainder of his strength to stand and slug Declan knocking him down. Both men fell battered, beaten, and tired._

Finn's questionable judgment had put them in trouble a couple times however that was how Nick and Finn's relationship began. It started on drama and was carried throughout because of the drama, they found themselves at odds more then they found themselves getting along. They kept their arguments brief now but that was because of their significant others they did a good job keeping them separated from each other. However Austin had learned from her mistakes in her judgment but also not from her and Nick's parenting.

Austin and Delia had one advantage though when they learned they were expecting. They loved each other. They really knew each other. They were able to share the experience with joy and had overwhelming support from Nick and Finn but also from Delia's blended family.

They all waited patiently in the waiting room. Nick and Allie reminiscing about Emily's and the boys' birth. Allie went crazy and bought everything that one could have imagined for the baby just like she did for the bridal shower, and then Finn gathering just as much. Austin and Delia were set after the shower and there little girl was set everyone was just waiting on her.

Austin pushed through the doors and everyone stood waiting in anticipation as they wanted desperately to know how it went, what they named her. Austin had the biggest smile on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and Finn couldn't help but notice a red bump forming at his hairline.

"So?" Nick asked impatiently as he put his arm around Allie.

"She's beautiful…" Austin said beyond proud.

"What did you name her?" Finn asked eager.

"Lillian Elizabeth." Austin said as everyone shared hugs in excitement. Finn lifted up Austin's bangs to get a closer look at the mysterious bump.

"What's this?" Finn asked as Austin smoothed his hair.

"I may have passed out…" Austin whispered, Nick's eyes grew wide as he couldn't help but smile as Finn let out a chuckle. "I couldn't help it, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I couldn't help it… I tried to catch myself on the bed and I wasn't successful." Austin chuckled.

_His son was beautiful. Brown hair that was astray from afterbirth. Nick felt an unconditional love and bond with his son. Nick just felt so overwhelmed with happiness. Nick realized that the room was spinning more than before._

"_Nick?" Finn asked trying to regain her composure as she watched Nick collapse next to her bedside. Nick tried to catch himself but just fainted._

"_Daddy is down." The nurse chuckled going over to check on Nick…_

"_Thank you, Finn." Nick said hugging her powerfully but still gentle. Nick stood up and wiped his eyes hiding his tears. "They are bringing him back. Little guy's hungry." Nick said as the nurse arrived with little Austin in the bassinet._

"_Alright, this little man is hungry." The nurse said smiling._

"_Can I?" Nick said scooping his son up and brought him to his mother. "Here he is, mama." Nick chuckled as he slid Austin into Finn's hands._

"_There you go…" the nurse said helping Finn a situate herself to start feeding little Austin. "Have you picked out a name?"_

"_Yes," Finn said smiling. "Austin Michael Stokes."_

* * *

_Please Review! Thank you to everyone who followed the series. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to move on and write different stories so thank you but the UnProfessionalism series is finished. Tell me what you think?_


End file.
